Dovakhiin of Toulouse
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: Seven years. Seven years since Raki was shipped off to a foreign land by slavers, but instead of landing in just any unkown continent, he landed in Tamriel, in Skyrim. From there, he discovered his inner power, his true voice, and embarked on journey greater than any could imagine. Now he's back home and looking for the woman he owes his survival to... (Claymore/Skyrim crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the Claymore/Skyrim challenge from the legend himself, Dany le fou, who has gvien me permission to write the story. He's also given me permission to use the alternate one shot for the first chapter and helped me in developing the story in general.. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Image used is not mine._**

* * *

The dusty path was familiar to the lone man leading the cart away the remote town it led to. Not a road, just a well-worn trail which had been carved into the ground by the feet of travelers, the hooves of horses and the wheels of carts, but it suited its purpose well enough. There weren't enough people around to justify a paved road anyway, and the man was not expecting to meet anyone anytime soon. Unless of course he ran into bandits, but even this kind of encounter was preferable to some of the alternatives. Still he urged the two horses pulling the cart faster, eager to put as much distance between him and that place as soon as possible.

So it was with a bit of surprise that he noticed the lone figure walking the opposite way. Soon enough he could make out a long travel cloak covering the wanderer, their face hidden by a hood most likely to protect themselves from the dust. Nothing else from them could be seen, though it was probably a man judging by the height and build.

Sighing, the man on the cart stopped the horses and called. "Hey you! You don't want to go that way! Turn back while you can."

The voice that answered was indeed male, but oddly distorted, as if he was wearing a full helmet.

"Why? Has anything happened?"

"Damn straight it has! A Yoma! That's the third person that thing has eaten in three weeks!" The man on the cart cast a nervous glance up. "As if it wasn't bad enough, there's been sightings of dragons lately. You hear me, dragons! Man-eating monsters on the ground and fire-breathing lizards in the sky! I'm outta here! And you should the same if you're smart!" With this he snapped the reins, causing the horses to start walking again.

The man looked as the cart moved away until he was alone.

" _Kipaarnaak_." he muttered to himself before resuming his way.

()()()()

"Damn that Garm!" a man shouted as he kicked the broken door of his barn. "Bastard stole my cart and left! Must have done this during the night."

"Calm down Mirn," one of his neighbors ordered, "there are more important things to do. We must get money from everyone to call for a Claymore, they'll hunt down those Yoma to the last one."

"You don't need to tell me." Mirn shot back. "But that's what we did last time, and look at us now! Nothing's changed. We pay, they kill, but those damn beasts always come back. And now…"

"A dragon! I saw a dragon!" an old woman rambled. "As big as a mountain and as red as blood!"

Mirn sighed. "Poor Ma, looks like seeing that thing shook her. We thought she was going crazy and not even a week ago..."

The second man nodded. Right in the middle of the day, a deafening roar had filled the sky and a large shadow had circled over the town for a few minutes, and they had all seen the beast. Not red but bronze, with winged forelimbs, a long ridged neck and tail, and a maw that could swallow a man whole. The inhabitants had taken the children to safety inside their homes and hidden there until the monster had left, thankfully without attacking the helpless humans.

"Hey, look at that."

Mirn looked where he was pointed at, and saw that a foreigner had entered the town and was looking around from beneath their hood, getting some suspicious looks in return. He scowled at the sight as his mood was even worse than his compatriots and walked straight to the outsider, intending to kick him out and relieve some stress in the process.

"Hey you! We don't want any strangers here! Get out!" he ordered. Coming closer, he could see the figure was taller than him by a few inches, but entirely concealed under their hooded cloak. Much to his annoyance however, both his attempt at intimidation and his presence were completely ignored.

Around them small groups of people were gathering and observing the person, after all newcomers were rare in Doga.

Angry at being ignored, Mirn grabbed the person's shoulder and spun them around so they'd face him, pushing back the cowl to reveal their face in the process. "Listen to me you…"

His tirade died his throat as he looked at the person's face, or what would have been their face if they hadn't been wearing the single ugliest mask he had ever seen. It was a faceless yet artful golden metallic plate with small eye holes, and four short horns sweeping back on the upper sides. The chin however ended in five short curved spikes. All in all, it made the wearer look like some squid monster, with their hair hidden under a leather cowl affixed to the disturbing visage.

In addition, the cloak had shifted enough that it partially revealed the figure it covered. He, for the build showed it was a man, was wearing a cuirass that covered his entire torso, along with armored gloves and greaves. The set was an off white color, with bony protrusions on the shoulders, but the material didn't look like metal at all, more like the scales of a giant creature. It also looked tough yet flexible enough not to hinder mobility in the least, despite how much it covered.

Adding to the intimidation factor, the weapons he was carrying on his back were now visible as well, a huge serrated broadsword of a bone-like material, and a massive silvery war hammer with a red eye-like gem on each side of the spiked head.

All things considered, it was no surprise that Mirn fell on his rear in fright and quickly moved away from the man. The people who saw this also instinctively took a couple steps back.

The stranger looked at Mirn for a couple seconds before whispering something softly.

" _ **Laas Yah Nir.**_ **"** He thenlooked around, as if searching for something. After a few seconds, he stopped, facing a specific group of villagers about thirty yards away, dropping a medium-sized travel pack and removing his cloak.

His unnerving mask never leaving the group, the man drew his sword, causing everyone to tense at the seemingly hostile move.

" _ **Wuld Nah Kest**_ **."**

With those three words, he all but disappeared from sight.

For one of the onlookers, the following events happened so fast he couldn't string them together into a coherent ensemble.

The man suddenly reappearing in front of him…

A brief moment of shock…

'Wha…'

The giant sword swinging…

'That's a really big sword.'

A sharp pain in his midsection…

'Hey that hurts!'

Falling backwards…

'Huh, are those my legs?'

Purple blood flying.

'Purple?'

Hitting the ground…

'The sky is so blue today.'

The blade coming down…

'I wanted to eat more guts.'

Death.

()()()()

The ensuing silence was broken by a scream of terror as the group realized the person in their midst had just murdered one of them. Poor Relo, a man they'd known for years, now laid on the ground, his body bisected at the waist, and a greatsword driven through his skull into the ground. His face was horribly twisted in death, golden eyes open his shock, fanged mouth frozen in a silent scream even as more purple blood soaked the ground beneath him.

Another scream tore through the air as the villagers understood just what Relo had been, and people backed away, either in fear of the dead monster, of its killer, or both.

Unconcerned by the panic he'd caused, the man picked his sword and, after shaking the blood off, slung it back in its place. He then reached for his cowl and pulled the mask off before folding it and placing it in a pouch at his waist, revealing the face of a young man.

"Seriously," he said in a calm voice, running his left hand into his messy brown hair, "I come back in this place after all those years and find it in trouble again." He ran his brown eyes over the crowd and sighed in disappointment. "And of course, she isn't here either."

()()()()

A sizable distance away, Renee, current Number Six and 'eye' of the Organization, stopped her trek as a Yoki signature she'd noticed vanished. A slight frown appeared on her face since she couldn't sense any warrior nearby, and this area wasn't the kind of place where the Yoki suppressants would be needed. Had the Yoma revealed itself and been killed by the inhabitants afterwards? No, even a lone Yoma could take on at least a dozen humans with little trouble, and most villages couldn't afford this kind of loss of lives.

So what had happened there?

()()()()

"A pile of rubble, heh. Figures." the traveler sighed as he gazed at what remained of his childhood home.

"Raki my boy, is that you?" an old man asked in shock. The village Elder had been drawn by the commotion, and had followed the man who'd killed the Yoma after he'd left the scene.

The man didn't answer and just turned to face the wizened leader. The old man's eyes widened as he indeed recognized the boy, now adult, he remembered. Tall and well-built, his face had lost its baby fat and left him with the features of a honest young man, only keeping that distinctive scar on the left side of his brow from this childhood. His eyes were warm yet guarded, looking too old for his age, as if he'd seen and experienced more in seven years than most people did as many decades.

"It is you! My boy, it is good to see you in good health." the elder smiled.

"Forgive me for doubting you considering I was thrown out of the village last time." Raki calmly reminded with an edge in his tone no one could remember him having.

"You must understand, they were scared, they thought…"

"That I was a Yoma?" Raki scoffed. "If I had been, I'd have been killed along with Zaki. That's what Claymores do."

"Chief… He… he killed the Yoma." Mirn stammered, having followed the Elder with some villagers. "He knew who it was. He was moving like a Claymore. And there's no way a boy could have survived alone all this time. He must be one of them now!"

A murmur started to rise from the crowd, and some people grabbed makeshift weapons. Raki sighed in annoyance; even though he'd have no qualms fighting a bunch of bandits, he couldn't kill people for acting irrationally out of fear.

Still, a bit of resentment wouldn't allow him to let them scot free either. As the group started to advance, he only said one word. **"** _ **Faas!**_ **"**

The effect was instant as they stopped in their tracks, eyes widening in sudden fear, as if that single word had commanded them to be afraid of the young man. No matter what, they just couldn't take another step, on the verge of being sent fleeing and screaming.

"If you want to know, I managed to find the Claymore who'd done the job. She saved me and allowed me to travel with her." Raki answered the paralyzed people. "Funny how the one you claim a monster showed me more humanity than the real humans, right?" he finished snidely.

He turned to the elder, who was as scared stiff as the rest, looking apologetic. "Sorry about the commotion, Elder. If the warrior from back then, Clare, ever comes here, could you please tell her I'm alive, and that we'll meet again? I'd be very thankful to you."

The frozen old man could only nod but Raki's subsequent smile did little to ease his frayed nerves. As he watched the young man leave, for the second time of his life, he felt like he'd been talking to a monster with a human form.

And for the life of him, he couldn't tell which one frightened him the most.

()()()()

As he walked back to the entrance of the village, Raki couldn't help mumbling bitterly under his breath. "I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but I had forgotten what _nivahriin meyye_ the people here are."

So caught up in his thoughts, he completely missed the person gazing at him.

"The Yoma." a woman's voice said. "Are you the one who killed it?"

Coming back to reality, Raki noticed the newcomer. She was fairly tall for a woman, with silver eyes and blond hair, which was arranged in Redguard-like cornrows, marking her as a Claymore, but this aside, she looked quite different from her peers. Whereas most warriors had pale or creamy skin, hers was a deep, golden tan that gave her an exotic look, contrasting attractively with her hair and eye color.

The main other difference was her build. Unlike the slender figure Claymores usually possessed, this one was definitely on the athletic side, much like he remembered Miria. But if her form-fitting uniform highlighted her visibly well-toned body, it also showed that her bust size beat Clare's spiky-haired friend by one or two inches, at least.

Raki mentally Fus Ro Dah'ed his more hormonal side into a deep corner of his mind. He then Joor Zah Frul'ed it there for good measure.

Well, at least her attitude was something he was accustomed to, her face set in a look of confident competence most warriors shared, albeit with a hint of curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Raki asked, as he was brought back to earth.

His confusion must have been obvious since the warrior explained. "I sensed a Yoki abruptly disappear in this town and decided to check it out. There I found the body."

Her voice remained calm but her eyes narrowed just a little as she continued. "The body was cut in one clean stroke. Cutting off a limb or a head is one thing, but severing a body at the waist requires physical strength well beyond the average human, and a blade that is large, heavy and sharp. Your build and that greatsword you carry fit perfectly."

Raki remained silent, and she concluded with a slight edge in her tone. "But what truly puzzles me is, how did you know who it was?"

A smile tugged at Raki's lips. "Now that would be telling. How about you answer a question of mine in return?"

Obviously the flippant answer wasn't what she expected, and her temper was shorter than it seemed as the smaller woman grabbed the front of his cloak, her face now set in a scowl. "Why you…" she hissed.

"You know, you shouldn't scowl that much, your face's gonna get stuck that way." Raki commented casually.

She scowled harder, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll tell you. Mind releasing me first?"

She did, and he smiled. "Better, thanks. Now, the reason I knew who it was is that…"

The warrior leaned forward expectantly.

"… it was written all over those wrinkles on your face. Told you scowling is bad for that pretty face of yours." With that, Raki gently flicked her nose and walked away, leaving behind the dumbfounded Claymore who tried to process his answer.

In fact Renee was so shocked that she barely registered the human leaving, him calling a 'Arvak', a cracking sound, or a horse galloping away.

Getting away was probably the best thing to do as her brain caught up with his words and Mount Renee suddenly erupted. "I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" she yelled before quickly checking her reflection in her wristguard.

Twice.

"I DO NOT!" She looked around. "Wait where did he go? COME BACK HERE YOU SMUG HANDSOME BASTARD!"

()()()()

Raki was still laughing to himself at the memory of the Claymore's dumbfounded face. Judging he had gotten far enough that she couldn't catch up quickly, he had dismissed Arvak, the skeletal horse having enjoyed his run, and was currently walking through a forest, trying to decide where to go next.

'What did I do back then? After being chased out, I wandered through a desert for a couple days until I passed out and Clare found me. She took me to a town, and when I woke up I ran into that fake Claymore… maybe I should check there.'

His musings were cut short by an enraged voice. "YOU!"

Turning on his heel, Raki saw a red-faced Claymore glaring at him, her face scrunched in anger and visibly trying to keep herself under control. Her heavy breathing was doing some rather _interesting_ things to her chest.

'Wow, reminds me of the time Farkas put a lizard in Aela's armor. Funny as hell, but boy was she pissed.' Of course, it had caused a huge panic in Whiterun when a large black werewolf was chased through the town by a furious red one, and Kodlak had thoroughly chewed the two out afterwards, since the guards had been on high alert for a while. Still, the memory of the chase (especially seeing the bratty Braith jump in Lars Battle-Born's arms in fright) drew a smile from him, which only infuriated the Claymore further as she mistook it for mockery.

"Oh, hello again. I didn't expect you to catch up." he said.

Renee's glare turned a bit smug as she stomped to him. "Your horse left tracks, and from there I followed my nose. It helps that I'm one of the fastest warriors around." she said, though she wondered why the tracks simply vanished as if his horse had disappeared into thin air. Then again, she had more important things to do, like catching the cheeky brat.

"Maybe, but to follow a mere harmless human like me… Don't you have anything better to do?"

"A mere harmless human does not slay Yoma without a scratch." she snapped. "And not until you've answered my questions."

"I told you…"

"I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES! YOU STUPID…" Suddenly Renee's eyes went wide, and she shoved him away. "MOVE!" In the same movement she reached up for her claymore, only for her right hand to be disintegrated at the wrist, and she found herself stabbed multiple times in the chest and limbs.

Raki had stumbled backwards a few feet from the unexpected push, though not as far as Renee had wanted, and as such he received a couple glancing blows that left minor scratches in his armor and tears in his cloak. Recovering he saw the warrior suspended in the air by long black tendrils, and what looked like a thirteen years old girl in a white sundress standing before the captive warrior. The girl's haircut was odd, as it tapered off at different lengths so it looked like multiple ribbons. At second glance he could see the tendrils came from her hair.

"So you did sense me, albeit a little late. Still, it seems this was more due to anger clouding your thoughts than actual skill." the girl said as if in deep thought. Renee coughed up some blood and looked at her captor. Instantly her eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, so you can see beyond the outer layer of my Yoki. Then you should guess who I am."

"Riful… of the West…" Renee breathed in terrified realization.

The girl looked extremely satisfied at the answer. "Got it in one! Oh yes, you'll do nicely."

"An Awakened?" Raki wondered out loud, causing both women to look at him in surprise.

Riful's reddish-brown eyes blinked. "Oh, you're still here? I would have thought you'd have run away already. Odd, though not as much as you knowing that term."

Raki shrugged. "I used to travel with a warrior when I was younger. I learned a few things." he explained, choosing not to mention Clare's name for safety. Apparently Riful didn't care as she didn't press for answers.

"I see. Oh well, I have nothing against you and I'm not hungry at the moment, so I'll let you go." the Abyssal smiled.

"Considering you apparently sought to capture her, I don't suppose you'd let her go as well?" he asked, pointing at Renee.

"Nope, I need her for a certain task. Her survival depends on her willingness to carry it out." Riful answered with a smile, which drew a sigh from Raki.

"Then we have a small problem." He pulled off his cloak and took Miraak from his pouch, slipping the dragon priest mask on. He then drew his sword, shocking both females.

"Wha…" Renee looked in disbelief, actually forgetting about her situation for a moment. "Are you nuts?" she yelled. "She's the Abyssal of the West! There's an even bigger gap between her and an Awakened, than between an Awakened and a Yoma!"

"Sorry, I don't know what an Abyssal is."

"A number one who Awakened! That's what you fool!" Renee shouted. "Worse, she's the first ever female warrior who achieved that rank!" her rant was cut off as Riful stabbed her again, causing her to cry in pain.

"Silence." she ordered and looked at Raki, taking in the armor, weapons, the intimidating mask he'd donned, and his ready stance. "I am curious, why would you fight to defend a warrior? Humans tend not to care about them most of the time."

"I told you, I used to travel with one of them. Classic story actually, my brother was a Yoma, this warrior killed him, and my village cast me out in fear." Raki explained and Riful nodded since such a story wasn't uncommon even in her time. "She saved my life more times than I can count. I wouldn't be able to face her if I ran when one of her kin is in danger."

Riful looked like she was struggling to comprehend what he was saying and even Renee was shocked. "That's it? That's your reason?"

"Do I need another?"

Riful smirked a little. "I can think of a few… For example, expecting _something_ in return. After all, she's quite the specimen." Riful hinted not so subtly and brought a ribbon up to stroke Renee's face, before lowering it to trace the side of her body with a gentleness that contrasted with her vicious nature. "Exotic looks, attractive face, great body. Especially _these_." she said while moving the ribbon back up to roughly squeeze the impressive breasts, the Claymore letting out hisses of pain though clenched teeth as she was groped by the monster in human skin.

The Awakened smiled evilly, wondering if she should show this man the truth of the warriors' bodies… if he turned his back on her captive, it would most likely shake her faith in mankind and make her much more receptive to Riful's request, or maybe even Awakening and joining her. She had brought a sharp ribbon at the center of her captive's shirt, about to slice it open when she heard a single word.

" _Enough."_

Riful froze at the voice. It was at a perfectly normal volume, despite carrying a clear undertone of raw anger, but at the same time it seemed to hold such unfathomable _power_ , like the air itself was vibrating,that Riful complied despite herself. What had been amused curiosity slowly turned into interest.

She couldn't see it but Riful knew he was scowling under his mask. "I'll understand that you don't have a high opinion of humans," he hissed, "heck, I'll admit some of them are the lowest scum. But assuming I'd sink as low as demanding sexual favors without knowing a single thing about me is plain insulting."

Hearing how genuinely offended he was, Riful frowned at herself. She was always disappointed that the warriors and Awakened she met lacked manners. And here was someone who had been nothing but civil and polite to her so far, even if it was just a human, and she acted in the way she hated so much from others. "You're right. That was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have assumed anything. I am sorry." she said sincerely.

Renee found herself staring at the pair in sheer disbelief. Riful of the West, a monster that tortured Claymores into Awakening and saw nothing wrong with it, had just _apologized_ to a _human_? Without the pain she was in, she'd have thought she was dreaming.

"Thank you. Though I'll agree that she is quite attractive." Raki admitted.

Yep, she must be dreaming.

"So basically, you want to try and save her because it's the right thing to do?" Riful asked for confirmation.

Raki shrugged sheepishly, which looked odd considering his intimidating garb. "What can I say? I guess I'm an idiot."

Riful remained silent for a moment before laughing. "I see. Indeed this is a problem. No matter how impressed I am with such selflessness, I really don't want to relinquish her." She held out a hand before Raki could attack. "However to make up for my earlier insult, I'm willing to give you a fair chance."

Raki relaxed his stance. "Please go on."

"Dauf!" Riful called. From the trees, a brutish-looking man walked out. Tall and muscular albeit with a bit of a potbelly, visible as he was only wearing pants, he had short sandy-blond hair and small brown eyes.

"You called Riful? Who's that? Some squid man?" Dauf asked, leaving Raki to guess that he wasn't the sharpest sword in the rack.

"Here's the deal. If you manage to fend off Dauf for, say, ten minutes, I'll give her to you." the Abyssal smiled. "To be fair I'll warn you, even though I cannot brag about him, my mate here was nonetheless ranked third of the male generation. So of course I can't guarantee your safety if you accept. Dauf always tends to overdo it." Riful shrugged apologetically. "Or you can just walk away. As I said, I have nothing against you so I promise we won't come after you."

"Don't do it! Leave!" Renee shouted. "You cannot win against an Awakened, and even if you do, there's no guarantee she'll keep her word."

The Claymore was punched hard in the gut by Dauf and gasped in agony. "Don't insult Riful you bitch." the man growled before punching her again, in the face this time.

"Dauf, I didn't say you could break her yet." Riful chastised, causing the brute to relent, before she addressed Raki again. "Still this is true enough. But since you managed to stir my interest, I may be more inclined to keep it on the off chance you make it."

"Damn it leave you idiot! It's not worth it! I'm not worth it!" Renee wheezed.

Raki was looking around, apparently checking his surroundings. "If there's a chance you won't keep your word even if I win, it's also possible you wouldn't let me leave even if I didn't play your game. Likewise, I cannot be sure you won't change the rules half-way through. Am I wrong?" he asked calmly.

Riful looked amused. "Oh? Speaking from experience? Let's say this is my intention, what would you do then?"

Raki looked at Riful, his eyes hard behind his mask. "Isn't it obvious? First I'll defeat that man, and if you don't keep your word, I'll fight you as well." He then glared at the dumbfounded Renee. "And don't ever say your life is worthless."

"Oh my, aren't you confident? And such a beautiful display of friendship, I am so moved." Riful giggled happily before her smile turned dark, her true nature showing briefly. "So you agree to play along."

"Though I'd like it if we moved to a more spacious place first. It may be a bit cramped here."

Riful's cruel smirk grew. "Oh, allow me to fix that." She then flared her Yoki.

"Look out!" Renee shouted but there was no time. In less than three seconds the Abyssal's arms split and lashed all around them in a maelstrom of blades. All the trees in a wide radius were uprooted and cut to pieces, leaving a large clearing in the forest. Despite all this, not a single blade even grazed Raki, the spot he was standing was one of the two places untouched, the other being where Dauf stood.

Raki could only stare wide-eyed at the devastation the deceptively small creature had wrought in a blink of an eye.

"Will this do?" Riful purred, enjoying the obvious shock she had caused the human. She might feel a little bit of respect for him due to his willingness to risk his life for a Claymore, but his statement about fighting her made her want to remind him of who and what he was dealing with here. Still, she wondered if he was being cocky, or if he did have a good reason to be so confident.

Raki's eyes narrowed a bit. He knew that if it came down to it, he'd only have a very slim chance of defeating her on his own, and it would probably take the unbridled fury of Storm Call for that. Or he'd have to _call_ for help. But he had more pressing matters at the moment.

"Yeah, that should be plenty of room." he said as he tossed his pack away.

"Are you nuts?! You cannot be serious!" Renee yelled as she thrashed against her bindings in an attempt to break free. All she received was a glare from the Abyssal.

"You should be more grateful, he's risking his life for you after all." she said in a scolding tone. "Now shut up, I want to watch." Unfortunately Renee didn't relent and Riful sent several more blades into her body while twisting those already there. Renee howled in pain before passing out.

"Hey!"

"What? I didn't like how rude she was being to you, so I made her shut up." Riful explained as if it was normal. Without releasing her captive, she walked to a fallen tree and sat comfortably on it. "Now, Dauf, if you will…"

The brutish man sneered as Yoki exploded from him. In front of Raki's eyes, Dauf's form expanded, shredding his pants. His body turned purple and was covered for the most part with some kind of organic armor (thankfully including a codpiece), and two rods were jutting from behind his elbows. Once the transformation was finished, the male Awakened was over twice, nearly thrice Raki's size, even crouching on his bent legs with his fists on the ground, in a posture that reminded Raki of Skyrim's trolls.

Raki turned to Riful. "You never said anything about him using his Awakened form."

"I never said anything against it either." Riful countered with a smile. "Oh, by the way, it's begun."

From the corner of his eye Raki barely caught a glimpse of movement. The word was out of his mouth before he could think.

" _ **Feim."**_

Dauf's fist crashed into the ground where he was standing, raising a cloud of dust and sending a shockwave through the clearing.

"Huh?" the male asked.

"What is it Dauf?" Riful asked curiously.

"I dunno, I hit him but I didn't hit him."

Raki calmly walked out from the cloud. His voice distorted by Miraak, he said, "So I won't be able to play it safe it seems. Very well…" With this, the Dragonborn threw one of his trump cards on the table. _**"Mul Qah Diiv!"**_

He felt the intoxicating rush of power as the ethereal armor flashed into existence, granting him the sheer might and resilience of a _Dov_ , and a part of his soul roared in anticipation and contentment as it became complete. Sometimes Raki wondered if this was what Claymores felt when they Awakened, like becoming what you were meant to be.

The human looked at Dauf who still had his fist buried into the ground with most of his weight on it.

"What's that?" the Awakened asked, only for Raki to kick the arm to the side. To Dauf's surprise his arm was knocked aside causing him to pitch forward face first, only to be met by Raki's fist to his nose. Dauf's massive head was snapped backwards, the giant stumbling a bit as the low center of gravity of his hunched posture prevented him from falling.

"You… punched me?" he snarled. Dauf brought his head back toward the human, displaying his bloody nose, and opened his mouth to launch a rod. This time however it wasn't a fist that connected with his face, but the Hammer of Might. The rod was still in his mouth when the dreaded artifact of Malacath collided with his cheek, swung with the full strength of a dragon currently compressed into a human shape.

From her watching point, Riful's eyes widened as her mate was lifted off the ground, his hulking body twirling a couple of times in mid-air before crashing back down into the clearing. She also idly noticed a tooth flying from his mouth. "I see… It seems he did have something up his sleeve." she mused. Under her childish guise, her eyes turned much more serious and calculating, her attention now fully on the fight. "This could be more interesting than I'd expected."

Raki ran to Dauf's head and prepared to swing Volendrung again, but before he could, Dauf opened his mouth, expelling a rod the size of a column and probably just as heavy. Raki was hit head-on and it was his turn to be thrown to the ground, pinned under the projectile. Against Dauf's expectations however, he easily tossed it away and stood back up, bringing Volendrung into a ready stance, seemingly unaffected by the blow.

Dauf growled and launched himself forward. The pair met in half-way and began trading blows under Riful's gaze.

"So it's not just strength, this odd armor also increases his durability… a match for Dauf… no, a bit higher even..." the Awakened analysed. She watched as Dauf brought his fist down on the human who used the shaft of his weapon to block, but nonetheless buckled slightly under the blow. With a heave and a grunt, Raki pushed Dauf away and closed the distance, swinging again only for Dauf to block with his forearm, the blow nonetheless leaving a sizeable dent in the armor.

"Good choice of weapon too. Blunt weapons work better than swords against Dauf's armor. I wonder what that hammer is made of to withstand Dauf's punches though." she commented to herself. She then realized they had passed the five minutes mark and frowned before calling her mate. "Dauf! I really don't want to lose that warrior, so if you lose I'll beat you up!"

"What? But Riful…" Dauf turned to Riful to protest and got a broken collarbone for his carelessness, screaming in pain in response before returning his attention to the fight. "Gotta make him stand still." he muttered as he had noticed the human was quite agile. He threw an open-palm blow with his right hand, causing Raki to jump back. Just as the Dragonborn landed, a rod extended from the hand. Sheer reflexes allowed Raki to duck to the side, unfortunately he landed right into Dauf's left hand, which instantly closed on him.

"Gotcha!" Dauf sneered triumphantly as he brought his other hand around Raki who was now trapped, the arm holding Volendrung pressed against his own body while the other was free. "I'm gonna crush you to paste!"

With all his borrowed strength and a grunt of effort Raki pushed back against the closed hands, and actually managed to loosen them a bit to Dauf's surprise, causing the Awakened to tighten his hold. No way he was letting that annoying human get away!

Raki found himself in a stalemate against his opponent. He was strong enough to avoid being crushed, but lacked the leverage to fully free himself. Of course he could become ethereal to slip from the grasp, but with his mind influenced by the Dragon Aspect, merely _escaping_ didn't appeal to him.

Besides if he was forced to resort to his Thu'um, he might as well make sure his enemy _felt_ it, right?

Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed wickedly.

Further away Riful watched the struggle appraisingly. "Oh, too bad. He was doing so well. And such a nice man too." she commented sadly. "Should I tell Dauf to just hold him until time runs out? He might be useful in the future if we could remain on good terms…"

Raki's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" _ **Yol Toor Shul!**_ **"**

The Abyssal of the West was brought back to reality when she saw Raki breathe a stream of actual _fire_ from his mouth (or so she assumed because of the mask he was wearing), expanding a good forty feet in length and lasting about half a minute. Even from this distance, she could feel the heat of the flames.

The awe she felt was somewhat dampened by the fact that he did so right in Dauf's face, the flames engulfing his head instantly.

The massive Awakened's ensuing scream was nothing short of an animalistic howl of pure agony as his organic armor melted under the heat. The stench of cooking flesh filled the air, and Riful felt genuine concern for her mate even as she recoiled instinctively. The mere idea of being completely set on fire triggered in her the same primal fear any living being would feel.

Yes, she could be cut with little actual damage, but _this_ was entirely different.

Out of reflex Dauf flung his captive away and clutched at his face. Raki crashed down heavily but picked himself up with a growl. Seeing Dauf flailing around wildly, he rushed forward, still holding Volendrung, and, with all the might granted to him by the Dragon Aspect, slammed the massive war hammer into the Awakened's side, throwing him to the ground and probably smashing a kidney in the process. The ground actually shook from the impact when the Awakened crashed down.

Before Raki could press the advantage however, he was caught in the chest by a wild mule kick sent at random. He mentally thanked his increased durability and his dragonscale armor, as the blow would have caved a man's chest in. As it was, it only drove the air from his lungs, tossed him away and possibly cracked a rib or two, which was still a testament of the former Number Three's brute strength.

Dauf had apparently recovered and turned his ruined face toward him, glaring hatefully. Raki winced as the sight was especially horrific, the heat of his Thu'um having caused Dauf's armor on his face and shoulders to fuse with his flesh.

Dauf coughed a good amount of blood, proving that Volendrung had also most likely dealt some serious internal damage. This only renewed his fury that this midget had actually managed to mess him up this bad. Him, the former Number Three of the male generation!

"You little piece of shit! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the Awakened bellowed.

Organic rods extended from Dauf's fingers, each as long as a man and as thick as a leg. Seeing the projectiles being readied, Raki focused briefly. 'Push the world away from you, but don't let it push you back. With but a whisper, move everything aside... Let nothing stand in your way. Let everything be blown away…'

The ten rods was thrown at him, and the Last Dragonborn's response wasn't a whisper, but the Thu'um that had surpassed Alduin's.

" _ **FUS RO DAH!**_ **"**

A deafening sound akin to a dozen thunderclaps filled the clearing and Riful could only stare wide-eyed as the air in front of Raki visibly distorted, the heavy projectiles were batted aside like straw in the wind and the ground was torn apart; when the Unrelenting Force reached Dauf, the massive Awakened was tossed away like a rag doll, parts of his armor being ripped off his body, and he disappeared out of the clearing. Even then, the Thu'um kept going undaunted, toppling and splintering trees and leaving a trail of devastation in its wake, audible in the distance.

Riful felt Dauf's Yoki shut down a fair distance away, indicating her mate had lost consciousness. She turned to look at the human, almost giddy with awe. Yes, she'd been quite impressed but this! Only the stronger or larger Awakened could cause so much destruction so quickly, yet it had come from a human! She was half-tempted not to hold her side of the bargain just to see what else he could do, but she had to admit, he had more than earned his prize.

Daintily clapping her small hands, Riful approached the young man with the unconscious Renee still bound in her hair. Maybe she had overdone it a little if the warrior was still unconscious after this ruckus.

"That was impressive. Very impressive." she praised, idly admiring the simple beauty of Raki's ethereal armor, a horned and ridged silhouette that reminded her of some kind of beast, superimposed over him with small currents of power flowing through it.

"So?" Raki asked, a fair bit of weariness in his voice, not that she could blame him as Dauf had landed his fair share of hits during the fight. Riful also noticed he didn't release his ethereal armor. Either he couldn't, meaning it worked for a set time, or he was keeping it on in case he had to fight her.

Riful sighed in disappointment. "It's my loss I guess. So as promised, I'll give her to you."

Renee was gently deposited in Raki's arms, and the tendrils still stabbing her were removed. Fresh blood spurted out of the wounds.

"What? You won't make me go through another round?" Raki asked half-jokingly.

"Nope, in all honesty you've earned it. You did go toe to toe with my man after all. Not many can claim that." Riful shrugged before continuing. "It also helps that you're quite well-mannered. It makes me more willing to honor my side of the deal. You wouldn't believe how rude the people I usually deal with are."

"Well, thank you for being a good sport." Raki said honestly. Despite supposedly being a complete monster, Riful was actually far more honorable than Ophelia.

"You're welcome." Riful sighed. "Now excuse me, I must go check on my idiotic mate. Then I'll kick his ass for losing."

She started walking away before pausing, as if an afterthought. "Oh, and one more thing," she pointed at the Claymore in Raki's arms, "she's a defensive type so she should be able to regenerate that hand. However this won't be possible if you bind the stump. You can treat her others wounds however."

With this, the ruler of the West left, a small cunning smile on lips unseen by Raki as the bait had been thrown.

()()()()

Renee jolted awake with a loud gasp, her right arm instinctively searching for her claymore while her eyes frantically looked around. Then a wave of dizziness hit her and she brought her right hand to her head to try and massage it, but found her hand not obeying her commands.

Looking at it, she saw the mangled and partially regenerated appendage in front of her. The hand itself was mostly reconstructed, but she still had no fingers. She could feel her body continuing its unpleasant task at a quick pace, but wondered how long she had been out since the process was fairly advanced, and where she was.

Somewhat placated by the fact that she couldn't sense any Yoki in her immediate proximity, she allowed herself to look around her more calmly. It was night so she had been unconscious for hours at best, and one or more days at worst. She tried to use her regeneration to get an idea of how long it had been but what she got didn't match. Considering her other injuries, the work already done would normally take a couple of days, but the pace at which it was still going indicated it hadn't been that long.

Frowning at the contradiction, she noticed she was now sitting in a sleeping bag. It must have been made of the fur of an animal, probably a bear. Running her valid hand though the material, her fingers closed on something familiar and she looked down to see her claymore on the ground on her left. Having her weapon back was a huge relief and caused her to relax some more.

"Well, looks like you're awake now." Raki's voice said happily. The man stood from where he'd been sitting near the campfire and walked to her after grabbing a bowl. He was no longer wearing his armor, instead having donned some loose clothes.

"What… you… Riful… how?" Renee asked as she remembered the events before the Abyssal knocked her out.

"She kept her word after I won her little game." Raki shrugged as if was no big deal. Renee then remembered what the game had been and was about to yell at him, either for being a fool or demanding how he'd managed to win, but he offered the bowl before she could.

"Eat." he ordered gently before returning to the fire, and Renee realized she was starving. She studied the food : a roasted rabbit leg with some herbs for flavor, and some fruits on the side. Not quite enough for a human, way too much for a warrior in normal circumstances, but perfect for one who needed to recover. She also noticed it only consisted of things she could eat one-handed, probably so she wouldn't need to ask for help. It was quite thoughtful of him, just like leaving her claymore where she'd find it. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Infuriating as hell, but not bad. Her hunger made itself known again and she eagerly ate the food.

She found the meal quite tasty despite how simple it was. Once she was done, she was about to thank the odd young man, but her voice died when she saw what he was doing.

Raki was holding a needle and thread, and carefully fixing a shirt.

Her shirt.

Renee's eyes went wide and she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pants, but her torso was clad in a plain cream tunic too big for her, and she couldn't feel the neck cloth that bore her symbol. Another check revealed that the stab wounds on her limbs were almost completely gone by now, and she had been cleaned off from the blood.

Realization hit her.

Her throat was dry as she asked, "Did you… tend to my wounds?"

He looked up and smiled. "Well, I couldn't quite leave you to bleed without doing anything, fast healer or not, right? Don't worry, I didn't do anything inappropriate."

Renee's hand fisted the tunic almost fearfully. "Then you saw…"

His smile turned a little sheepish, but he didn't look away from her, and his voice gained an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah. I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked, but I've seen worse." he said, chasing away the memory of ripping out a Forsworn Briarheart's heart from his chest through the gaping hole there, with his bare hands.

Oh yeah, and despite the disturbing sight, he could _also_ remember Renee's more attractive features… smooth golden skin, muscled but feminine shoulders and arms, slim waist, hard and finely sculpted stomach, and large, perfect mounds tipped with dark pink nipples…

Hey, he had been a gentleman but he was still a red-blooded man, Dragonborn or not! At least he hadn't stared like an idiot and treated her injuries with his, admittedly passable, skill in restoration magic before covering her. Following Riful's advice, he had left her missing hand alone once he saw it was starting to regenerate by itself. He had also briefly attempted to do something about the stitched cut over the Claymore's body, but he found out it seemed to reopen whenever he tried to heal it, not to mention her other wounds healed slower when he did.

Of course there was something else he could try, but it wasn't an option until her hand was fixed. Moreover he'd have to talk to her about it and she was uncomfortable enough at the moment.

He also made a mental note about having a few words with Father Vincent about the proper care for an injured patient, because the priest placing the bandages _over_ Clare's clothes made sense now, and Raki didn't like it at all.

Seeing that the Claymore was looking uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject and grinned. "Well, I just realized we forgot to introduce ourselves in the whole day. I'm Raki."

Renee blinked. "Renee, current Number Six."

'So it's no longer Miria.' Raki thought. 'Could she have been promoted, demoted or…'

"My, aren't you getting cozy?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Human and Claymore jumped to their feet, weapons already in hand, only to find Riful of the West casually sitting on a fallen tree. For the second time today Renee cursed herself for being so lax that she hadn't noticed the Awakened until it was too late.

Ignoring the cautious looks she was getting, Riful gazed at Renee and sighed. "So, it looks like I lost after all."

"What?" Renee asked bewildered while Raki's eyes narrowed.

"I had thought he would cast you out once he saw your body, then I'd have claimed you back." Riful said in a disappointed tone. "However it seems I underestimated him again." She then turned to Raki. "So, I guess you really won't give her back to me?"

Raki shrugged. "Nope, sorry, I keep her."

"Hey!" Renee protested.

The Abyssal remained silent for a long moment, and Renee braced herself for an attack, confident that there was no way she'd go with it. And suddenly the last thing she expected happened.

Riful laughed.

The sound was all the more chilling for Renee because there was no malice in it. No evil, no cruelty, just a plain, honest laugh of pure mirth, as if Riful had heard the most amusing thing ever. To Renee's increasing disbelief, the Awakened fell to the ground from laughing too hard, clutching her stomach and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I just can't believe it! This is too much!" Riful wheezed painfully. "I lost completely! To a human! TWICE! And the worst thing is, I can't bring myself to be mad at him."

She stood up, a small smirk on her lips. "However…" A brief surge of Yoki was the only warning, but even on high alert Renee was unable to avoid the attack as Riful's hair once again extended and trapped her. Raki was caught unaware and suffered the same fate, now bound on the ground within the ribbons, unable to move his sword hand.

One of the ribbons was also wrapped around his cheeks, acting as a makeshift gag.

Riful smirked as she walked to Raki. "So, you do need to be able to talk to use those abilities of yours." A purple glow within his left hand got her attention, and she saw an ethereal sword forming. "Oh, not quite defenseless yet?" Before he could swing the bound sword, she gently ensnared that arm too. Her smile turned predatory.

"Now, since you managed to win something from me, I believe I deserve a consolation prize. It is only fair, right?"

The ribbon blocking his mouth was removed, but before he could blink something else prevented him from speaking.

That something being Riful's mouth being pressed firmly onto his own.

Renee's stared in shock as the Abyssal of the West straddled the human and roughly kissed him, her hands firmly gripping his head to prevent him from moving away while her tongue plundered his mouth demandingly. Then her jaw dropped open when Raki kissed Riful back with equal fierceness as, unknown to both women, his draconic soul demanded he fight back. From her position the Claymore could see their tongues duel for dominance, tangling and pushing against each other as neither surrendered to the other.

Finally Riful broke the kiss and sat back up, a pleased smirk on her face even though she was currently fighting the urge to grind her hips against his rock-hard chest. "Mmm…Very nice, yes, that should do it." she licked her slightly swollen lips and moaned in satisfaction.

And a fair bit of arousal, as the now blushing Renee could sense in her Yoki.

Below Riful Raki raised an eyebrow, his own breathing quite heavy. "Good because going further would make me a couple breaker, and this is where I draw the line." he said.

"Spoilsport." she muttered before standing up and releasing her two captives. "You took it pretty well." she observed.

Raki stood up too and shrugged. "To be honest it's not the first time I've been kissed by a non-human woman with peculiar eating habits." Hey, Aela wasn't especially picky when she hunted in wolf form, and Serana often fed on some foolish bandit. Honestly, the only thing he found unsettling in this situation was Riful's apparent age, and that had become moot once the dragon in him had recognized her true nature beneath the mask.

Riful thought about it for a moment. "That's a nicer way to put it than man-eating monster I guess."

"You've been perfectly civil with me so far, so there's no reason to be rude. Heck even Renee here hasn't tried to attack you."

Riful noted the Claymore's stunned face with amusement. "I think she's too shocked to even think about grabbing her sword."

Raki looked at the buxom warrior, who looked like Sheogorath had appeared in front of her dressed in a pink dress and offering her a strawberry pie. "Yeah, that too." he scratched his head sheepishly. He then walked to her and snapped his fingers to bring her back to reality.

"Wha…" the startled woman said. She looked around and backed away upon seeing that Riful was still here. Riful giggled in amusement at her reaction, the only thing that made sense in this situation. Here she was, the feared Abyssal of the West, having a friendly chat with an odd, but nice human who should be her prey and had even managed to win something she'd wanted. And while she could take it back by force, she was loath to do it after the politeness he'd shown her.

"Sorry, I'd offer something to eat, but I don't think I have anything you'd enjoy. Well, nothing that does not involve my death." Raki joked.

See? Such a nice man. If only warriors had such manners.

Riful smiled and helped herself on the meat he'd cooked. At the pair's surprised looks, she explained, "A little known fact about Yoma and Awakened is, we can eat normal food. It's just that, for one, it tastes disgusting to us, and two, we don't get any nourishment from it." She took a bite and chewed slowly. "Surprisingly this doesn't taste bad at all. But it'll only deceive my hunger until I can find some guts."

The odd trio sat silently for a while until Renee couldn't take it anymore. "So that's it? He won, you lost, and you'll let us go just like that?"

"Of course." Riful acquiesced.

"You won't attack? You won't ask about whatever you wanted me to do?"

"I don't like it, but I won't."

"So I can return to the Organization, no catch?"

"Ah, actually this is the catch. You may go, but you cannot return to the Organization." Riful smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Raki asked in confusion. "You said you'd let us go."

Riful wagged her finger in disagreement. "Not quite. I said I'd give her to you, and this is exactly what I'm doing. As long as she's with you, I won't come after her. However, this means she can't go back to them. She's all yours now."

The Awakened laughed at the pair's dumbfounded stares, then her grin turned wicked as she looked at Renee. "If I ever catch you without any indication this man is nearby, I'll do what I intended from the start and torture you into doing my bidding. Of course you might die in the process, or maybe even Awaken, whichever comes first."

She turned to Raki. "And I'll do the same if you release her after I leave, and there will be no bargain this time. You did say 'I keep her' after all."

Raki found himself on the receiving end of a silver-eyed glare. "I didn't mean it like that…" he pleaded sheepishly, which caused the Abyssal to laugh.

"Too bad for you then. Anyway," Riful flared her Yoki threateningly and narrowed her eyes at Renee, "make your choice. You can try and return to the Organization, and suffer my wrath sooner or later, because we both know they won't think twice about sending back into my territory."

The simple truth of this statement got a wince Renee. She had no illusions on the Organization allowing her to stay away from the West, Eye or not. Nor did she think she'd be able to avoid the Abyssal unless she used the masking medicine, blinding herself in the process. And she doubted Raki would want to accompany her on all her missions just to ensure her safety.

"Or," Riful placed her chin in her hands and continued, "you can stay with him and be safe from me, but be branded a traitor. Unless of course you want to try to kill me right here, right now, which would solve the problem altogether." she told Raki.

Raki shook his head. "In other circumstances, maybe. But you've been pretty friendly all things considered. To be honest, I really don't want to treat you as an enemy, Riful."

"Same here. Raki, right? You are quite interesting. If you were a warrior I'd make you Awaken and join me."

"Lucky me I guess. Though I'm flattered. Kinda."

"Though I am still very curious about those abilities of yours. Still, trying to get answers now isn't worth alienating a potential ally."

Raki raised an eyebrow and even Renee looked puzzled. Riful smirked but remained silent. Call it a hunch, but she knew this man could become someone important in Toulouse, much like the Abyssals and the Organization were. She had seen the flying beasts that roamed the skies and for some reason, she had a feeling there was a connection between them and Raki. Riful trusted her instincts, and if she was right, the setback of relinquishing Renee would be worth it in the end, as it would allow her a friendly relationship with a potential rising power.

After all, they had gotten off the right foot, no need to ruin this by resorting to violence. In this case, a little bit of diplomacy could yield much greater results in the long run. All Riful wanted was to protect her hunting grounds, she didn't care about expanding them. A new player didn't bother her, as long as he didn't encroach.

If Raki was indeed powerful enough to protect the newly-rogue warrior from the Organization, it would only prove her right. If Renee Awakened, it would also serve her goals. And she could always find another Claymore to wake up the sleeping sisters anyways, since Isley seemed content enough to stay in the South at the moment. Riful could afford to be patient.

On the other hand Raki was frowning to himself. The Greybeards and Delphine agreed on one thing, all the Dragonborns had been destined for greatness, though for the Master of the Blades, this mostly meant 'be our weapon against dragons' – which hadn't gone well with him at all. Paarthurnax had once said, domination is in the _Dov_ 's blood. And now one of the most powerful beings in Toulouse seemed to imply the same. He had no desire to rule anything, only find Clare as he had promised. But it seemed once again the Gods had other designs for him. Was he walking in Tiber Septim's footsteps without even realizing it?

Already Odahviing and Sahrotaar had pledged their allegiance to him, the former when he had defeated Alduin and the latter when he had saved him by killing Miraak before the ancient priest could use the dragon's life force to restore his own during their fight in Apocrypha. If you counted Durnehviir, he had three dragons as his allies, which meant a lot of power at his beck and call if he so wanted.

"So? What will it be?" Riful asked the Claymore, interrupting his thoughts.

"Looks like I have no choice." Renee sighed resignedly before glaring at Raki. "This is all your fault!"

"Sorry." Raki said sheepishly.

"Good!" Riful got to her feet, joining her hands in a happy gesture. "I am so glad to witness the beginning of such a beautiful friendship! I hope you realize how lucky you are." she told Renee.

"I'm bouncing with joy." Renee deadpanned.

"Anyway, now that this is settled I'll take my leave. But I'm sure we'll meet again, hopefully on such friendly terms." With that the Ruler of the West disappeared in the night, leaving the Dragonborn and the Claymore alone.

"Raki?" Renee asked.

"Yes?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

()()()()

 **Translations :**

 _Kipaarnaak_ : Yoma (lit : Guts-Eat, similar to how Sosnaak, Blood-Eat, means vampire)

 _nivahriin meyye_ : cowardly fools


	2. Chapter 2

_"If any of you have things left, please settle them. The fight against the Organization and the Abyssal ones will be one of true brutality. Not only that, those unknown beings are becoming more frequent. I have no idea what's ahead of us... so just in case, make sure you leave no regrets."_

()()()()

Three cloaked figures wearing similar leather underneath came upon a lone well kept shack in what amounted to the middle of nowhere in some large valley near the city of Terkan, a few birds chirping here and there. An armless figure, a platinum blond woman with long hair in dark leather outfit, stood in the middle of the doorway with a neutral expression. "A familiar face." She said simply. "It's good to know you still exist." She took a moment to give the other two a once over. "Tell me, who are these two with you?"

The figure s removed the hoods of their cloaks to reveal more silver eyed warriors. The usual bob cut of Clare, a woman with her hair in plaits over her shoulders, and a woman with long straight blond hair. "Yuma and Cynthia." Clare answered, a small smile on her face. "The healers of our group." Both girls smiled and voiced a greeting to the warrior now hermit.

"My name is Cynthia. Nice to meet you Irene-san." The plaid girl said. She seemed warmer than other warriors.

"Hello Irene-san, I'm Yuma the former number forty." The long haired girl said. Clearly a bit nervous to be here.

An elegant eyebrow rose on Irene's face. "Are there more of you?"

Clare nodded. "Seven of us. We're deserters of the Organization just like you now." She looked like she held back a morbid chuckle. "Rather similar process too."

If Irene could fold her arms right now, she would. Instead she just leaned against the cabin's door frame. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Deceit and treachery brought on by the Organization. Our generation had become too troublesome in their eyes, so they had us slaughtered." Clare answered with a cold tone. "Only seven of us survived. We chose not to return." That part wasn't so cold and more sullen.

"Unsurprising. Still, rather bold move of the Organization to deplete their own forces like that. Must've been quite the insubordination." Irene mused, rather intrigued on what drove the Organization to do this. She sighed. "So I take it you brought them here as a way to heal me?" Her answer came in the form of a nod. Irene shook her head. "I doubt it will work." She wasn't necessarily pessimistic, but given how long her body has been without arms, she doubted any could restore them.

"At least let us try." Cynthia spoke up softly. "Given what we've learned over the years and from the apparent state of you condition, we might able to restore at least one at the very least." She reasoned.

Irene looked between them, her slight frown fading away before she gestured for them to follow her. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes. "Give it a go. What you offer is a gift and I won't shun it away." Yuma and Cynthia looked towards to each other and nodded, holding out their hands to Irene as they began to sync their yoki with hers.

Irene winced and gritted her teeth as her yoki reacted to the syncing. Less than a second and pain began to shoot through her. She writhed and groaned in agony as she felt the stubs of her arms ripple and move. Her flesh was struggling to remember and the pain increased as this went. As the pain increased, so did another foreign feeling. Her arms were growing, regenerating as Cynthia and Yuma intertwined their yoki with hers.

Bones, sinew, and skin finally came back through a quick yet agonizing process. When the two former warriors were done, they slumped a bit and released their breaths after the intense concentration while Clare remained stoic as she moved up to Irene.

Irene took slow and easy movements. Pain still lingered in her arms, like pins and needles sticking in her renewed limbs. First she moved her fingers as her arms jerked a bit. Then she slowly lifted up her arms. She proceeded to wiggle them, wide eyed they were there, moving, and could feel. Her first words after the rebirth of her arms. "This... this is more than what you owed me." She breathed out, shock and awe on her face.

Clare smiled while her friends giggled a bit. "I suppose it is." Clare replied, not at all surprised at the former number two's words.

"How was this possible?" Irene asked, actually folding her arms in a literal sense.

"A lot can happen in seven years." Clare Answered, her smile fading back. "Since you don't have any chairs, mind if we take a seat next to you on the bed."

Irene cracked a smile herself. "Considering what you've all done for me, I'd be inclined to make some chairs for you on the spot." Despite the weakness she felt in her arms as opposed to what would be her normal strength, she could and probably would do it.

Two of the three ghosts sat down. Clare chose to stand for this. "Tell me, how much do you know about the Organization. What its true goals are?"

Irene shot her a perplexed look. "What do you mean? As far as I know, they make beings like us to fight the Yoma." It wouldn't surprise her if the Organization had ulterior motives, but what exactly would said motives be?

"On the surface they do." Yuma said. Her expression became a bit grimmer. "But their intentions are far less altruistic than realized."

Clare nodded, her eyes becoming harder as they went on. "The Organization's purpose for our creation is still true, we are made to fight monsters. But not to protect the people of Toulouse..."

()()()()

"Good to know this place still keeps loads of fresh apples." Mucha wasn't that big of a town and the folks weren't too lively, but for one of the two cloaked women by the food cart, it was good enough. Underneath said cloaks were the similar leather armor outfits with their own variations. One had her hair in a straight bob cut while the other had short, choppy hair. Both being platinum blond and silver eyed. "Oi, Deneve. You sure you don't want some. They're pretty good."

"I filled up on venison, Helen. I'm fine." Deneve coolly replied.

"More for me then." Helen shrugged, taking another apple and leaving some currency before munching away. She was one bite away from finishing before she suddenly stopped, her face going from surprised to dead on serious. She looked towards to Deneve, who nodded as she too felt it.

Moments just before.

A young dirty blond woman with her hair going down in a spikey bob cut formation wearing a loose tunic with belts was whistling to herself merrily as sauntered down the streets of her old hometown, Mucha. She hasn't been here in over decades. It was nice to see the place in good condition with plentiful fruit, well kept infrastructure, and more importantly well kept livestock in plentiful condition.

"Oops." A clumsy middle aged man holding onto some leather accidentally bumped into her. He was well built for his age. "Sorry about that miss." He laughed nervously. She smiled. Just as she muses about Mucha's livestock, a select cut of meat comes her way. "Um? Miss-guh!" Before he knew it, he felt a white hot pain in his chest. A massive spike where the woman's arm should be was impaling him. Her other arm shot out to catch two more people in their chests. All of their deaths were near instantaneous.

As people ran way and screamed in terror, she turned to face one person not running away. A sun dress wearing young woman with long brown hair over her eyes calmly watching. "My first home meal of the day!" The dirty blond cheered. "You want some, Cecilia?"

She shook her head. Typical silent bored look. "Guess you've had your fill with bandits after all. More for me then!" She took her spike arm out and raked her tip of the spike arm down the man's midsection to open him up from chest to groin, allowing his guts to plop right out. She licked her lips and was about to dig in, but her instincts forced her and her partner jump back. She narrowly missed a sword strike from a swiftly incoming elastic arm. Her partner wasn't so lucky by the time she nearly reached the ground, being bisected a woman wielding two claymores.

"I have to say, you Awakened Beings are either quite bold or stupid to just cause a ruckus out in the open like this!" Helen yelled from her position atop a roof, her signature smirk on.

The Awakened being smirked back. "What can I say?! When you're as great as us, you can't help but flaunt it!"

Helen laughed, readying her sword for another swing. Shame she'd have to kill this one. Under very different circumstances, they might've been able to have a nice drink or two together. "You friend over there isn't looking so great on my end!" She snarked.

The Awakened continued to smirk as she went into her full transformation. "Don't worry about little Ole Cecilia. She prefers to go bottomless anyhow." The monster chortled as she became a giant armored bird like origami that had a long neck with a smiling face at the end of it. She was held end by her pincers that she used to impale those people earlier. "Today, you die at the hands of Catherine, the grinning death!" Helen wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

Deneve on the other hand was a bit worried, but in the usual battle sense. With a small smile promising immense pain, the Awakened Being she bisected rose back up in a small tide of tentacles reminiscent of a tapeworm with multiple armless clones of herself with lighter hair and two dots on her forehead scattered about between the worm parts. 'She has copies of herself. Yoki finely distributed between each body from the feel of it. Which means I'm going to have to cut each one down till none stand.'

Cecilia's unleashed a volley of her tendrils, looking to either grab or impale Deneve with at least one of them. Her attack fell short as most were pushed back by Deneve's swords, some barely grazing her. Deneve rushed up and severed a two heads from her shoulder with one sword and using the other to deflect another tendril strike before slashing away at the retreating body parts. Internally, Cecilia was becoming peeved by this warrior's lack of yoki usage during their skirmish. It didn't make any sense, it was like they weren't using any yoki at all from the feel of it.

The same was more noticeable for Catherine in her fight. "Getting the feeling you think lowly of me!" She roared swinging one of her pincers only to miss and receive deep slashes along her pincer. She slammed done another one where Helen was standing, only for her to flip over her and slash her across the face with another arm-lash-slash.

"Was I that obvious?!" Helen taunted as she flipped over her opponent. "When you're as flexible as me, you can't help but flaunt it!" She lashed out with her sword when, looking to get Catherine's neck from the side. Instead, the Awakened stretched out some more blades from her body to block the strike and stretched out her neck towards Helen. She didn't get as much as she wanted, but she was at least able to take a bite out of her left shoulder before pulling back as Helen pulled back her arm with the blade.

"Don't talk like you know me, little one. You've got a long way to go before you can kill me." She shot back, seemingly less amused as the fight went on. Cecilia was having a worse time in damages given her more stationery form, but she was gaining a bit more ground in tactics.

Deneve grunted, feeling a piece of her midsection get taken out. In all fairness, unleashing concentrated volleys of tendrils may not have been so bright to use against a double sword wielding warrior. So instead, she chose to spread them out to cause damage at the very least, she drove her assailant back and slowed her down. Problem was her high-speed regeneration though. Barely using much of her yoki and her intestines came back just fine. She could feel something was off about these particular warriors. With a lucky strike against the short haired warrior, she grabbed her by the leg and was about to reel her into a nice position to get diced up.

Deneve cut herself free before she could be left completely vulnerable to an all side attack and blocked a tendril sweep, pushing her back and making her skid against the ground for a bit. Deneve herself was wondering if she and Helen should switch up or just try to focus the offensive on one. "Gah!" Helen grunted, recovering midair from being tossed and landing beside her partner.

"How are you holding up?" Deneve asked. If it was anyone else, Helen wouldn't have gotten the slight feel of jest in their tone.

"Probably better than you, considering how your outfit looks." Helen shot back, gesturing to holes in her armor in several places. "So what do you think?"

As they conversed so did their enemies. "How's your skirmish going?" Catherine asked as she darted by her companion.

"They're strong from the looks of it. I don't sense any of their yoki at all." Cecilia answered. "The dual wielder is quite good at regeneration."

Both sides were a bit winded, but far from done. With a quick talk and short plan devised, they were about to lunge yet again until both sides felt something in them. For the claymores, it was a faint yet recognizable pulse. For the Awakened Beings, it made them stop in their tracks, frozen by the faint pulse that echoed with power. They could feel it coming their way. To both sides, it was not recognizable yet terrifying in its familiarity.

"Oi, Deneve. It's just like what we sensed from the mountains." Helen muttered, feeling oddly worried again.

"Yes. It was distant the other times, but unlike then. This time it's coming closer too." Deneve replied, her muscles feeling tense. "It's flying... could it be... one of those things we heard about?"

"What the hell are you two going on about?!" Catherine yelled. The Awakened Beings, more attached to their monstrous and animalistic aspects, were cracking more under this unknown pressure of domination than the warriors. This unknown force was deep and distant yet it resonated within them. "What flying creatures are you speaking of?!"

"You don't think it could the creatures from the rumors do you?" Deneve asked, barely paying the Awakened Being any mind conversation wise.

"One of those... No way, it can't be true!" Helen shouted. "They're just a myth for crying out loud!" Helen was a skeptic on that sort of thing, but a part of her also really hoped that wasn't true, especially with that unknown power quickly closing in on them.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Catherine lashed out with another spike, making the warriors tense up and ready to move. It was only halfway towards their position when she froze. At that very moment, something landed down hard atop a building aside both the duos.

A giant reptilian being, mostly dark purple in color except for its underside which was a light blue. A long snout and four large horns atop its head, long leathery purple to light blue wings with three slender clawed digits, digitigrade legs and a tail ending with a frilled barb at the end of it. The creature looked at them with baleful light blue eyes containing slit pupils before unleashing a powerful roar.

 _ **"DOVFRON KIIRRE!"** _The beast yelled. _ **"HINLOS NUNON JOORRE!"**_

()()()()

 _"In a distant mainland, two sides clash for territory. One side comprised of humans and humans siding with beings known as the dragon kin. These beings far surpass mankind in combat in their base forms alone. If necessary, they can transform into larger and more monstrous forms that can't be penetrated by normal weapons wielded by normal hands."_

()()()()

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Cecilia screamed, panic forming on all of her faces. The other three were just as horrified and awed, but they were stricken with brief silence.

()()()()

 _"In order for the pure human side to have a chance, they needed to make their own monsters. Their own versions of the dragon kin."_

()()()()

 _ **"FO KRAH DIIN!"**_ A powerful jet of frost shot from its mouth. Helen and Deneve bolted out of the way while Catherine did the same, only having to push her companion out of the way. The frost it made left nothing but a heavily chilled area, everything caught in the blast being frozen solid. Good thing they dodged because from the looks and feels of it, the warriors might've been turned into frozen corpses at best. The Awakened ones would probably be left in chilled pain.

Helen and Deneve quickly took cover behind a mostly stone building to catch their breaths. "That... is not a goddamn Awakened Being!" Helen breathed. "As crazy as they can be, they do NOT breathe the elements!"

"We have to take it down." Deneve stated stoically despite the fact she was just as panic stricken as Helen. "This creature... this beast is going to cause more havoc than most Awakened Being. We need to kill it."

Despite the fear coursing through her, Helen more than agreed. She was afraid, but she wasn't a coward. So far, this thing didn't look as dexterous as the previous creatures she'd fought. It could breathe pure frost and had a tough looking body, but could those membranes on those wings take too much punishment? And who says she can't get a shot at its eyes or opened throat? "You thinkin' what I'm thinking? Where to strike, so to speak."

Deneve nodded and readied herself for combat with a new enemy.

Meanwhile, the enemy Awakened were already in combat with the new monster, Cecilia having to use her full on mobile tapeworm form to perform hit and run tactics on the beast's body when she could. It looked like its scaly armor along its underbelly was chipping in places she struck, but not enough to cause truly serious damage or pierce and those wings were tougher than they looked. Catherine could tell you since she was just smacked away by one when she tried to pounce and felt a bit dazed. The beast itself was a fast striker and the ever flowing stream of frost kept them on the move. It also didn't help since the bastard was on the constant move just above them.

Cecilia couldn't hit it hard enough and Catherine couldn't reach it with her heavier form. The beast slammed down right on the end of Cecilia's tail and sank its maw down to reel her in before tossing her into a building. "Overgrown salamander!" Catherine yelled as she tried to crash a pincer down on it from behind. The beast barely dodged, its right hind leg getting a little chunk taken out of it. "So you can bleed!" Catherine cackled.

It hissed in anger as it twirled around to grab the Awakened by the face and her left pincer with its talons. It flew to twice the height of the buildings before slamming her down extremely hard and spin tossing her right into a building. The skin from the face was ripped off and her left pincer was ripped right off with it. The slam and getting thrown like that completely shook her, broke off good chunks of her armor, and left her insides practically swimming with internal hemorrhage.

Tossing the pincer away before landing, the beast moved in to finish her but was stopped by several tendrils gouging into the leg wound and a few finding places in the cracks of its armor. It hissed in pained annoyance, about to turn around and blast the impeding pest until it felt another pair of sharp things jammed into one of its wings. Deneve had rushed in and impaled its left wing with her two swords. "Tougher than they look." She growled as she yanked them out. This gave her the chance to block a repelling wing slap. She felt a light tingle in her hands and arms from the blow.

Helen's arms rushed in from the side to jab it in the throat, but it moved out of the way and simultaneously pulled Cecilia towards its tail to swat her away and into Deneve as she charged towards it again. Just as Helen tried to reel her arm back in, the beast caught it with its right wing. It was almost like it was smirking when it spoke in that horrid voice again. _**"FO KRAH DIIN!"**_

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" To say Helen was feeling excruciating pain from having her entire limb frozen by that would be putting it lightly. With a sickening crunch, the limb shattered all the way to the elbow while the severed hand lie on the ground beside the beast, barely clinging to the sword.

"Helen!" Deneve screamed in a mixture of rage and concern. In her clouded judgment, she threw one of her swords as hard as she could overhand at the beast's head just as it reared up. The sword punctured its throat, probably hitting the jugular. It reeled back in pain as it tried to roar with its chocking voice and managed to rip the sword from its throat. With a yelping screech, the beast flew off, leaving a wrecked town and equally wrecked other visitors behind.

Deneve rushed over to her her injured friend as she sat against a wall, grasping her frosted shoulder. Pieces were still falling and peeling off. "Fuck." The injured one gasped. "First time I felt the cold in a long time... I could go the rest of my life never feeling it again." She groaned.

"We need to hurry up and get you to back to Rabona." Deneve replied, ignoring her still somewhat present internal injuries. She would be fine, but Helen just got her arm blasted by unnatural cold and her arm smashed to bits by a supposedly mythological creature. She needed help as soon as possible. Both quickly rushed over and grabbed their weapons. They stopped as they heard the shifting and turned to see Cecilia helping up a heavily injured Catherine, both in their human forms.

Cecilia and Deneve stared at each other for an intense moment before Deneve shook her head and turned to Helen. "Let's go."

"But what about them?" She asked as she pointed to the retreating forms of the awakened beings.

"Far too risky and they know it too. We'd all end up killing each other like this." Deneve probably would be the one to make it out alive but she didn't want to jeopardize Helen's life any further today. Her sword arm was missing and from the looks of it, not coming back anytime soon. Call it a hunch, but she got the feeling Cecilia felt the same way about her companion too. "Now come on. We need to get you some rest and tell the others what happened."

"Dragons in Toulouse." Helen mumbled as she shook her head. "What is it? The end of times?" Deneve held back on answering but she felt the answer was maybe.

()()()()

Irene wasn't surprised by the Organization having ulterior motives. She just surprised BY the ulterior motives. "I knew that all this time, we were pretty much weapons... just didn't think I was a test subject." She muttered, rubbing her forehead. She looked at Clare, a question coming to her mind. "Why tell me this?"

"Why do you think?" Clare asked rhetorically. "The Organization uses this land like a large playground for experiments. They need to be eradicated and that's what we plan on doing."

Irene looked at all the Claymores and the determination was written on their faces, even the shy one. "You might not survive." She told them bluntly. "I doubt you have much of a chance."

"We know." Cynthia sighed. "But we still have a chance, a chance to stop the Organization and prevent future monsters." She spoke resolutely.

"Think about it, Irene. We were slaves to their machinations whether human, Claymore, or Awakened. They need to be stopped before they make more monsters to fight their wars... to stop them from making more monsters like her." Clare growled out that last part and Irene knew what she meant. "Not only that, but we plan on taking down the abyssal ones."

Irene's eyes widened a little hearing that one. "Now you're just speaking of suicide."

"Well, after we deal with the Organization and unite the remaining warriors. And hopefully by then, they'll have turned against each other." Yuma said a bit optimistically.

"We either live in the shadows of their dark work or at least die fighting to take them down. What about you? I'm not asking you to do this as a favor, I genuinely want you to decide. Will you fight with us or remain in solitude?" Clare asked. Irene just sat there for a moment, mulling over there words and this whole situation. About her past, present, future, regret, reluctance, fear... and what's left to fight for in her eyes.

Irene opened her eyes and sighed, yet there was a glimmer in them. "I could just live out the rest of my days as a hermit. But I doubt my peace would last too long with yoma, Awakened Beings and warriors all about are bound to find me at some point. Besides, I gave up my humanity in order to fight for humanity in the first place." She stood up from her bed and looked Clare dead in the eyes with a smirk. "At the very least, I can still can fight for that even if my makers aren't."

"Then I welcome you as a fellow ghost." Yuma and Cynthia nodded along with Clare's words, happy to welcome the number two of Teresa's generation. "Now let's head back to Rabona. You need to meet your fellow ghosts after all."

()()()()

"Galatea, you seem distraught." An enderly bald priest gently stated as he walked up to a platinum blonde woman in a nun outfit. She was blind, a large scar across both her eyes.

"I just feel... a deep unease. Whatever it is, it's fading now." She answered, still facing the direction of the disturbance. "It was is the direction of Helen and Deneve too."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" The priest asked. Unlike most, he held the Claymores in a good light.

"They'll be fine, Father Vincent. For now, I'd worry about the wild girl running around." She chuckled as they both heard the screams of a dislike for baths. The priest sighed and excused himself to help ease the super child.

While that was going on, two of the ghosts conversed with each other atop a tower. A spikey haired woman and another with her hair in a long braided plait. Both wore their own variant of the familiar leather armor. Both platinum blond and silver eyed.

"What exactly will be our plan if Irene agress to join us and come here?" The plait one asked.

"Same as usual. Just with the added bonus of a powerful former warrior." The spikey hair answered. "From what Clare said, it's not a matter of if, Tabitha. It's a matter of when." She said assuredly.

"And our chances of success, Miria?" Tabitha continued, concern growing as they came closer to enacting their rebellion.

"Better. But nothing to get optimistic about." Miria answered evenly. "Even with her strength, we have no idea of what the Organization might try."

Tabitha nodded and looked out into the distance. Between the Organization, Awakened Beings, Abyssals, and rumors of dragons, the grim situation of their lives was starting to get to her yet again. Miria put a hand on her shoulder. "I said not to get optimistic, but there's no need to dwell on the hopelessness. There's always a chance. Pieta showed us that."

Miria words seemed to have a positive effect as Tabitha became less miserable, even cracking a small smile. There little moment was cut short by a naked girl running past them like the devil was on her heels.

"I HATE BATHS!"

()()()()

 _ **AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, wanted to get something out. Also, Dany Le Fou is an awesome partner.**_

 _ **Is this story going to have a harem theme to it? Yes. Hopefully, if you don't like that, you'll at least like the rest of the story and like the way the harem will be handled. This story isn't gonna be a simple sex fest if that helps ease you further. Expect character growth and relationship development.**_

 _ **And as you can tell, I do my best to stick to cannon personalities.**_

 _ **Oh, and to whoever keeps asking about my posting, please don't do that, especially in my other stories. First off, if you wanna know about my schedule, know that I will post before a year has passed and it's pretty much when I feel like it. Second, don't review about one story in another story. It's not relevant and kind of disappointing.**_

Dragon translations:

DOVFRON KIIRRE = Dragon kin children

HINLOS NUNON JOORRE = you are only mortals

FO KRAH DIIN = frost cold freezing


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, instead of glaring at me in silence the entire time, we could have a nice chat. Get to know each other better." Raki suggested as they walked through the snow. The plan was to head up north to provide Renee with some "quality protection" as Raki put it. For most of the walk, Renee said few words and that glare never left her face. To most, it would be frightening. To Raki, it looked like an adorable pout, but he didn't say it aloud, at least not yet.

"What's there to talk about?" Renee asked with a bit of gloom. She knew there was a lot Raki could probably talk about but what would he want to know about her?

"Well, I like your hair." Raki stated. There was a lot he could talk about but he knew claymores didn't do much outside their line of work, so he opted for something off the bat they both might be able to talk about. "Looks nice on you. Did you do it yourself?"

Renee was caught a bit off guard by the compliment. She coughed into her hand and fought a light blush to answer him, her glare folding back a bit. "A fellow warrior named Anastasia helped me. She's particularly adept at hair."

"She did a pretty good job." Raki told her with a small smile. "What was it like before this?"

"It was fluffier." She answered, but returned back to glaring. "Why do you even care?" She sighed out, trying to sound more aggravated than she really was.

"Because I genuinely want to get to know you, Renee." Raki said evenly. "Do you really want to just spend our journey in awkward silence?"

"You're the one making it awkward." She grumbled. She stayed silent for a few steps and decided to ask a rather important question on her mind for a while now. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you beat Dauf? She covered up your mouth and said that you needed to talk to use it. What did that mean?" She asked before she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt your success was by the power of your smooth talking." She deadpanned.

Raki chuckled and raised his eyebrow. "You think I talk smooth?" He teased and making her growl in annoyance, taking note of how easy it was to fluster her. Nice change of pace since working with Babette shortly before coming back to Toulouse. "To answer your question, it's my Thu'um."

"A what?"

"The power of my voice." He clarified. "When I shout certain words in a certain language, the power of my soul is channeled through to my vocal cords and out." He made gestures as he spoke for added clarity. "Simple as that."

"I doubt anything is simple with you." Renee remarked dryly. "Surely there's more to your power than that?"

Raki hummed. "There is, but it will be easier to show you and explain when we get there." A few steps after his sentence, they came upon a small town in the distance. "Ah, a good resting place for tonight. What do you think, Renee?"

"Why not?" She asked rhetorically. After a week and a few days of traveling with this strange man, she could use a nice rest. Seriously, how was he not tired? Perhaps Renee was just mentally tired. Either way, a stop was welcomed. "So your voice is basically magic?" Renee had to dig further into this Thu'um topic.

Raki couldn't help but giggle, she made this easy. "Renee, you flatter me."

"The question - answer it." The Claymore growled.

"In a way but it's a bit different from that." Raki answered seriously. "Like magic, anyone can do it given enough time and practice. However, my spiritual power makes it easy for me to unleash at full potential and gives me full access to shout powers." Renee found his words to be odd. 'A spiritual power?'

"Another thing," Raki continued, "Is that it helps me sense the Yoma."

Renee's eyes widened, taken by surprise by this man yet again. "How?" She whispered.

Raki still heard her and shrugged. "Spiritual power and then comes spiritual sensing." By this point, they were nearing the town and earning some stares of the few arriving and departing people, many uncomfortable or outright scared. "Before I tell you more, let's get a room and some drinks." Raki said in a low tone. "It'll be better to talk in a relaxed environment."

Renee nodded and followed him as they looked for the local inn. The usual town of stone buildings in mildly busy streets. She did hear about some people once again making an exodus from the north, given the recent events and news. There were still a decent amount of people here albeit teetering on the lower spectrum.

They found a sign soon enough, a sign for an inn. A rather cozy looking building too. "Drinks first or a room?" Raki asked as they stopped a few steps from entering.

"What do you prefer?" Renee curtly asked. She really didn't care. But she found it a bit endearing that he would ask that.

"Hmm. Let's take a load off then, do a little mead testing." He chuckled as he led them in the building. He hoped that the deprivation from the really good stuff would make the lesser drinks at least bearable. Raki wasn't a drunk or anything like that, but he did drink occasionally and during his time in Skyrim, he tasted some of the finest brew out there and ever since those times, many drinks paled in comparison. He hoped the stuff here could be at least decent.

He also secretly wanted to see this particular Claymore unwind. A few drinks would probably do this silver working stiff some good.

They entered and immediately all eyes were on them. A few other weary travelers were inside and were apparently merry making until the pair walked in. Raki and Renee paid them no mind as they walked to the innkeeper behind the desk and the patrons slowly went back to talking amongst themselves.

Raki proceeded to do business with the innkeeper and while he was focused primarily on him, he could hear the conversations from the other patrons and picked off a rather interesting conversation.

"- a silver eyed witch with a traveling companion." An old, gruff voice. A typical hardworking man.

"Not sure if he's lucky or not." A younger voice, something you'd expect from the son of a lumberjack.

"I say he is. Look at that body." Another voice, someone between the two others and an oddly delicate sounding female, drawing sounds of agreement from her two companions. Raki held back a quiet laugh as Renee stiffened next to him.

"Mmm. I don't know." A third man interjected dreamily. "If anything, I'd say she's the lucky one." Much to Renee's vengeful amusement, Raki went visibly green. In his mind, the young man was chanting 'Don't Fus Ro Dah the gay guy... Don't Fus Ro Dah the gay guy…'

Raki had nothing against gay people but was jumpy around those interested in him since he did have a shield brother who tended to be a little too grabby in training... and off it. Damn that Athis.

"Oi, speaking of silver women, haven't heard from those mysterious ladies for a long time." The woman's words caught of Raki's attention. This town wasn't far off from Pieta, at least not by Claymore standards if he recalled. When he came back to Toulouse, he dug around for information and heard about what happened there and Renee confirmed it yesterday.

"Pieta... a failed mission took place there that lead to the near annihilation of a whole generation in an effort to quell the rise if the northern king's army."

A rational person knew the chances of Clare's survival were... bleak at best. But Raki didn't come here to give up. At the very least, he would pay respect. "What do you think happened?" Raki broke from his thoughts to listen to more of the conversation.

"Don't know. Probably went off somewhere south. Honestly, I think they should've left sooner." The second fellow answered. "Heard there were some bad omens up there. Not to mention those filthy bandits resting up near there now. Fucking degenerates."

Raki heard enough and Renee could barely notice him tense up. "Hey, Renee. How much sleep would you say you need?"

"Just an hour. You?"

"About the same. Excuse me!" Raki called out, drawing the attention of the owner of the establishment. "How much for an hour?"

The man gave the duo a befuddled look as he looked between them. "Just an hour? You know most inns require payment for a full day at least, right?" Raki nodded. "Hmm, I'll cut you a break though. Just ten beras. But you must leave after the hour." He finished with a light glare for emphasis as he reached for a key.

Raki nodded as he was handed a key. "You got it. Thank you."

The duo rested at the inn for said allotted time before immediately setting off to Pieta at a much hastier pace. His need to see this fallen town was even greater thanks to the mentioning of bandits. Potential looters and desecraters that he wouldn't tolerate. He wasn't sure if Renee would help him with them given her mindset but that would be fine by him.

Killing bandits was nothing new but still highly welcomed in Raki's mind.

"Raki." Renee spoke after the town was pretty much out of sight. "Why are you so interested in Pieta? Are you looking for something... or someone there?"

"Someone." Raki answered though his eyes were more focused ahead of him. "I'm looking for that warrior I talked about before. The one who saved my life seven years ago and gave me purpose when she took me in. A warrior who became a central reason in why I'm who I am now." He was somewhat reminiscing as he explained this.

"That warrior really did all of that for you?" Raki nodded in response. This was still shocking to say the least. Claymores are socially inept to put it lightly and the thought of one taking in and helping a youngster was just inconceivable to her. Renee didn't focus on addressing that though. She felt sadness given the circumstances of where they were heading. "Raki... if she participated in the battle of Pieta... "

"There's still a chance. You heard what those people said too, right?" Raki's gaze hardened as he looked towards the horizon. "I didn't come back here to give up on the first sign that sparked doubt. If I lived like that, I'd be long dead by now." Then a smirk grew on his face. "Besides... Clare can't be dead. She's stronger than that. Plus, I gotta pay her back for that kiss."

That last part nearly made Renee stumble on her own feet and nearly made Raki lose his serious visage for one of mirth. "K-kiss?" Claymores didn't kiss anyone... mostly. Certainly not humans at the very least. "You mean on your cheek or forehead?"

"What?" Raki chuckled out. "No, I mean tongue on tongue contact."

That detail nearly made her trip again and Raki couldn't help give a quick snort of laughter. "You and your associations are the literal antithesis of typical!" She practically yelled with exasperation.

"Tell me something new." He couldn't help but enjoy her reactions to his life so far. Sad, or even more enjoyable, truth of the situation was that she was just scraping the bottom of the barrel and at this rate, it was only downhill, or uphill, from here. "Now let's hurry up. I have no doubt there will be a clue up there that will lead to a confirmation. A claymore is a warrior's tombstone, right?"

Renee nodded. "Usually."

"Then that's what I'll be looking for then." Raki had no doubt that if there were survivors of this slaughter that they would honor their fallen sisters. He just needed to see what was there and what wasn't from the scope of things. And if need be, deliver righteous justice on any unwanted grave robbers.

()()()()

Pieta... another reminder of horrendous loss. Homes abandoned, remains buried and preserved by time and frost, and nearly an entire generation of Claymores all but abandoned to die at the hands of the first generation Awakened Beings by the Organization, the ones that made them. A depressing situation.

Well, not depressing for all. For some, it was regarded with a sense of apathy. A simple necessity to cull the unwanted and uncared for from the world. For the Organization, this was a necessity to remove troublesome warriors. For the Silver King of the North, it was a necessary step to remove a bump in the road on his path of conquering Toulouse.

It cost him a few brothers and his right hand man, Silver Eyed Lion King Rigaldo. A seemingly terrible loss on the surface, but in truth, that was also regarded with mostly apathy. He never hated his brothers, especially not Rigaldo. Honestly, he respected them, he certainly respected Rigaldo, and he even respected the new generations of Claymores that came after his generation's time. But with that being said, that loss didn't hurt him in a deep sense, if at all.

Knowing Rigaldo, he probably enjoyed going out with a bang. It almost made him giggle knowing the battle beast such as him who enjoyed being sent off to combat. Always out to prove his strength, his worth through blood.

Ah, now that Isley thought about it, perhaps the situation he was now in was karma for what he did to them. He sighed, looking over the remains of Pieta. He was tired. Both physically and mentally. Even with his trump card, the situation could prove taxing. Especially when she wandered off like now.

 ***Sniff* *sniff***

Isley hummed. "People... in Pieta? Interesting." He couldn't help but find that a bit odd even if welcomed. He could use some food anyway. And it wouldn't hurt him to pay a little respect. Even if he didn't care for his brothers or claymores, there was still that sense of respect he held for them.

()()()()

"So this is Pieta." Raki looked around at the remains of what was probably a nice town. Seeing it like this and knowing what happened here tore at him a bit. He's seen devastation like this a few times before, but it still never failed to make his heart ache. "Let's hurry and find what we came for. We can pay our respects for the sacrifices right after."

Renee nodded. It was nice to hear, a human wanting to honor the fallen Claymores. Even some of her fellow warriors didn't do that. Speaking of which. "Raki, we're going to have to stick together in our search. The suppressants our still in effect and will be so for a while." Just in case they come across any trouble, it would be better for her to stick by who was already her guardian.

"Understood." They began to move through the town at a brisk pace, looking for what would now be the tombstones of claymores. Looking through the frost covered ruins of a desolate land.

Nothing for a few minutes but ruins. Raki stopped and help up a hand, signaling for Renee to stop. He heard something, shuffling from a wrecked building around the corner of their position. Renee could hear it too and put her hand on her claymore just in case. Raki looked around the corner.

What he found was a little unexpected. He expected people to be in Pieta, bandits and looters, maybe even an Awakened or two making this a home. Instead, he found a rather ordinary looking girl pulling on something, trying to wrench that thing free out of some rubble. She was wearing a cloak, had spiky chestnut brown hair, and from the side, Raki could see her forehead was a bit more pronounced.

"Raki, what is it?" Renee whispered.

"It's a teenage girl." Raki answered as he gestured for the Claymore to follow. They took a few steps towards her before stopping again. The girl managed to pull the thing out. A full sized claymore sword and she held it with one hand. Normal teenage girls couldn't do that. It was definitely safe to assume she was an Awakened Being.

Before Raki and Renee could even take a step back, her curious gaze fell upon them. She looked at them, particularly Raki, with curiosity and intrigue but seemed a little unsure. She took her steps nice and slow but froze when Renee reached for her weapon.

Raki turned to her and signaled for her to lower it. She looked at him with an expression that implicitly asked 'are you sure?' and nodded. The girl saw Renee put her weapon away and was once again slowly making her way towards Raki. The young man himself decided to just stay put and she what she would do.

The girl began to carry the claymore like one would when they would ceremoniously hand the blade to someone else. It didn't have a symbol Raki recognized. When she was rather close to Raki, she held the blade up for him. She just wanted him to look at it seeing as how she began to pull back when he reached for it. "Why do you have it?" He asked. "It doesn't belong to you."

She nodded. "I don't like thieves." She whispered.

Raki was about to ask her to elaborate before he heard numerous steps towards them and shouting. "Come back with my new sword, you bitch!" From the sounds of it, people he wouldn't like. Renee was still concerned given her mindset and the girl seemed indifferent to the new arrivals given how her eyes still focused on Raki as she hugged the sword close.

A group of bandits, about fifteen, quickly arrived and surrounded the trio. Raki just sighed, already feeling like he knew how this was going to end. He enjoyed killing bandits but then he remembered that this wasn't Skyrim, so there wouldn't be as much thrill to it. Still, that was probably for the best considering who he was traveling with.

"You there!" One of the bandits, probably the leader given his 'bigger and badder' look. "You know this little rat?"

"No. She just came up to me and talked about how she doesn't like thieves." Raki said as he gave the man a light glare.

"Ironic coming from her." The man chuckled. "Here I was, getting merry with my lads and the next thing I know, I find my new sword missing." He pointed to the sword in the girl's hands. "I find that thing fair and square then that thief takes it from me when my back is turned. Probably going to pawn it off or some shit."

"What do you plan to do with it?" Raki asked while simultaneously making a mental note of the bandits ogling Renee and making some offensive calls and gestures. He would enjoy the conclusion to this encounter.

"It's a fucking sword." The man answered plainly. "Why do you give a shit? Looking to take it from yourself?" He asked as reached for his... other sword. If that rusted thing could be called that.

Raki shook his head. "Tell me something. Where did you find this rather appealing looking blade?"

The bandit shrugged. "Found it outside of this goddess forsaken place. Three of them actually." Two of the bandits, probably his closest lackeys, displayed theirs. "As you could guess, they belonged to a certain group of exploitable freaks." The bandit answered as he pointed to Renee as an example. "If you want one, just take hers. Unless you like your bitches armed." He chuckled as he stroked his chin. "Claymores do have all sorts of uses."

Renee grit her teeth at that and was about to let these fools know that she no longer worked under the organization. A free Claymore was a scary Claymore to most humans. But she didn't get to, as Raki, without another word, strode up to the leader and punched him right in the face so hard that his nose nearly flattened against his face and teeth flew from his jaw.

Every bandit flinched at the sight of their leader sprawled on the ground from the punch. Even Renee looked a bit surprised seeing as how the bandit nearly flew from that. The Awakened Being was still as indifferent to what was going on around her, idly looking towards the distance.

"Has anyone ever told you that your voice is nauseating?" Raki spoke nonchalantly as he reached for his warhammer and mask. "You people", he growled out, "are the epitome of disgusting and I'm going enjoy what I do to you next."

The bandits, somewhat panic stricken, reached for their weapons as they were about to charge all at once. They didn't have the chance to realize they were dead before their heads and arms fell from their body and blood surged from the wounds. Now it was Raki and Renee's turn to be caught off guard.

"Eyesores, all of them." A sophisticated voice coming from behind the duo. They turned to see a rather pretty man with long silver hair and blue eyes in a similar cloak just in time to see his right hand turn to normal. For a second his face was devoid of emotion until he smiled at the duo. "It's nice to see that not all humans are so wretched from their layer to their core."

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Raki asked, keeping his eye contact with the man despite using his other sense to monitor the teenager as she inched towards him.

"My name is Isley." He quickly laughed under his breath as he immediately saw the Claymore's face shift to pure terror. "I take it you're well educated in who I am?" He asked coyly.

Renee put a hand on her companion's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Raki... be extremely careful. This is the Abyssal of the north. The number one of the male generation."

"I can still hear you." Isley gently reminded her of his supernatural senses. Renee tensed up in fear and Isley waved his hands. "There's no need to be afraid. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. Besides, Priscilla has also taken an interest in you." He said, pointing to the teenager getting a bit close to Raki.

 _ **"Laas Yah Nir."** _Raki whispered as he rubbed his head.

Isley raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Raki waved it off and laughed. "Nothing. Just muttering that's all. It's been a long journey." He was lying. In truth, he was checking the surroundings. Other than some small animals, it was just him, Renee, and the two Awakened before him.

"Rather strange things to mutter. It sounded as if you were speaking a foreign language. You wouldn't happen to be foreign would you?" Isley, in all of his life, never heard anyone speak such words. This man certainly didn't look like he was from any of the parts in Toulouse.

"I spent seven years of my life away from home, but no, I'm not foreign." Raki decided to put on a smile and politely introduce himself given the circumstances. "My name is Raki and I come from the town of Doga." He then gave the abyssal a light glare. "I won't lie to you, I'm a bit upset you didn't let me have a swing with at least some of those guys before you beheaded them."

"Raki." Renee hissed as she lightly elbowed his side. Now was not the time.

Rather than being insulted, Isley's smile grew a bit wider. "Oh, I take it you're the cocky type, Raki."

"No. I know they wouldn't have been close to a decent struggle but at the very least, I could gain some satisfaction from doing away with trash."

"Hmm." Isley hummed as he looked Raki up and down. "I listened to a good portion of that conversation you had with the lead bandit. I also see you're rather casual with the warrior beside you. Speaking of which, may I have your name?" He said as he pointed towards Renee.

Renee hesitantly nodded. "My name is Renee. I'm the number six of the newest generation."

"Number six?" Isley repeated with a tone that signaled disappointment. "You don't look like much... then again, you are using suppressants." Renee tensed under his gaze. "Why is that?"

Renee gulped and took a breath. "I'm on the run from the Organization. I'm a deserter now."

"I see." Isley narrowed his eyes a bit. Then he shrugged and looked towards Raki. "Yes, that brings me back to the main topic. You seem to have an odd fondness towards Claymores. So much so, you go out of your way in stopping grave robbers and killing assailants. Tell me, why are you here?" There was an implicit message that said Raki's well-being depended on his answer and honesty.

The Dragonborn spoke with the utmost clarity. "I'm looking for clues and paying respects. After I'm done with that, we're leaving together." Raki emphasized this by wrapping Renee in a one armed hug much to her bewilderment, embarrassment, and possibly hidden joy. Priscilla was starting to sniff the air, mostly around Raki.

Isley's expression didn't change as he locked eyes with the Claymore. "And why are you with him? Be honest." He urged.

Renee found herself tightly clinging to Raki. "I'm under his protection since I'm no longer affiliated with the Organization."

"Why is that?" Isley pressed on, not satisfied with the simple answer. He ignored it when Priscilla began to get a little hands-on with Raki and muttering about new scents. Raki on his part was trying to gently nudge the girl out of his personal bubble while keeping his eyes on the Abyssal.

"Riful of the West wanted me for her personal gain. Raki saved me from her and because of that, he apparently gets to keep me." Renee couldn't help but glare at Raki a little because that 'I keep her' line. Raki sighed and was now hugging both Renee and Priscilla while mumbling a sorry to the former. The latter was being hugged because at this point, she was starting to hug him and wouldn't let go, so he figured he would just roll with it since she wasn't being hostile.

It wasn't every day you get to hug an Awakened anyway.

Isley showed a little facial change with an eyebrow raise. "Really now?" Isley figured something was strange about this man. But saving a Claymore from Riful? That seemed far-fetched. "How did you save her?"

"I won a challenge. She found me intriguing, took a liking to me, and let me 'keep her' as she put it." Raki elaborated.

Isley stared at him for about two seconds before he sighed and the smile returned to his face. "I won't lie to you, you're a highly suspicious duo. But with that being said, you don't strike me as horrendous and I doubt you're looking to cause me trouble."

Raki nodded. "On the contrary, we're trying to avoid it. We're just here to find something, a certain sword if you will."

"A certain sword, a claymore perhaps?" The duo nodded at that. "Follow me. Our reasons to visit this place happen to somewhat align and you've managed to improve my mood." Isley said as he began to lead the group on. 'And you've more than raised my intrigue.' He thought as he witnessed Priscilla's sudden attachment to the male stranger.

He led them to another part outside of the town outskirts. Impaled within the ground were claymores with their symbols in open view. After Priscilla proceeded to place the other claymores amongst the others, Raki examined each of the symbols as he counted them down. He sighed. "None of them belong to her."

"A few are missing." Isley spoke up from behind. "Eight of the swords are gone."

"What?" Raki's face of surprise turned to one of anger. "Could it have possibly been bandits?"

Isley shook his head. "Doubtful. I had a few Awakened stationed here and they never encountered any humans here. They had to go into the towns further from here to find food."

"Now that I think about it." Renee spoke up as she looked the swords over. "There was a report not too long ago... swords not being here, an Awakened attack," Renee had to do her best to hold back on showing her fear as Isley's eyebrow rose, "and mysterious strangers taking down said Awakened and saving the hunting party's lives."

"So that means the chances are in my favor!" Raki nearly jumped with elation. "Yes! I knew she couldn't stay down!"

"Don't you think it is a bit early to be optimistic?" Isley asked. "You have yet to actually see this warrior and I wouldn't say this proof is solid."

Raki waved it off and laughed a bit. "I've got evidence that she isn't dead from several sources." He pointed at Renee and the claymores. "So far, I'd say things are looking up."

"If you say so." Isley replied before he turned towards the claymores. Raki turned to them and Renee, still very, very wary of Isley, turned to the claymores too. They took that brief time to silently pay their respects to the fallen. It was a nice moment. The labels of Abyssal, Awakened Being, Claymore, and human didn't register. Only warriors acknowledging the simple honor the deceased deserved.

 ***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***

Sounds of harsh landings came from several yards behind the group amidst the paying of respect. They all turned around and experienced various emotions. Isley's face grew into contempt and frustration, Renee's was of shock and panic, Raki had one of bewilderment and slight disgust, and Priscilla eyes held just the faintest hint of emotion... she seemed sympathetic.

Women... nearly naked women with their eyes and mouths sewn shut and moving in a stiff and jerky fashion. There looked to be around eleven of them, moaning and groaning with raspy voices.

"Detestable creatures." Isley's mood was once again back to the deep end. "Tracking me here of all places." He turned to Raki and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Raki, good luck with your endeavor." Without a warning he took off further into town with those mystery women right on his heels as they removed their mouth stitches to reveal horrendous maws. Priscilla just stared off in his direction.

"Let's go, now." Renee told him the moment he was out of sight. "They're only targeting Isley."

"What? Renee, who were they?" Raki asked. They didn't resemble any Claymore or Awakened he'd ever seen before. He severely doubted they were Yoma given their speed. Hell, why couldn't Priscilla or especially Isley sense them coming?

The warrior shook her head. "They're no longer who's, they're things. They're called Abyssal Feeders..."

()()()()()

"... monsters made by the Organization without any sense of self, only primal hunger."

Isley made it to what was the center of Pieta by the time he was surrounded. His mood was once again down the drain, swept away by the stream of these creatures' forlorn presence. He figured he would tackle them head on yet again. If necessary, he would call over Priscilla if he needed back up.

If necessary.

He didn't even bother thinking of holding back his full power. These creatures had become too formidable for that over time too. No, he was going all out as his form expanded into the giant silver centaur being with wing like attachments on his back. His right hand twitched but he had to quickly move it out of the way as one of those demons tried to lunge at his appendage. He used his left hand to catch it by the back of the head after it missed trying to chomp down on his right.

He crushed its head before it could resist and tossed the corpse against the wall after he created a sword reminiscent of a claymore in his right hand. 'Foul things won't lend me the courtesy of properly arming myself now? They're learning too much.' The other feeders began to circle around at high speeds, like a pack of wolves encompassing their prey.

Two lunged at him from two different angles. Isley galloped up and swung diagonally, looking to crush one and dice the other up. Neither worked out in his favor as one under his front left leg formed a spikey shield and the other blocked his sword with its own new blade made from both of its arms. The former was pushed into the ground while the latter was thrown back. The bottom one sacrificed its body to snake its malleable arms up Isley's right leg with small curved razors along them. It was going to tear his limb right off or at least inconvenience his movement.

Isley was going to impale its head with his sword but stopped and turned just as one now on his arm pounced towards his head. Isley didn't hesitate and opened wide before biting right own on the upper body. He quickly chewed on it until it stopped squirming and spat the bloody pulp out.

It was disgusting. Even his own kind tasted far better than these monstrosities.

As he did this, another eater helped the one under his leg remove his limb by severing his right leg by eating the upper thigh. He retreated back and three more moved in, taking away his wings before he could retaliate. He jumped away some more before another duo could take one of his hind legs, managing to cut one on a building in half vertically as he did so. 'Dammit, they're mainly targeting my limbs. I need to end this as soon as I possibly can.' Isley got ready to take on three heading towards him at once, priming his sword arm to cut them down.

 _ **"FUS RO!"**_

A powerful shout and those three were blown away along with some debris and small remainders of buildings. Isley turned to the origin of that powerful noise. "Raki? Renee?"

"Sorry, I would've let you handle it but then I remembered how you stole those bandits from me!" Raki joked as he put on his mask and an annoyed looking Renee pulled out her claymore. Raki would've used the full shout had he the time and Isley wouldn't be put at risk.

"What are you two doing, this isn't your fight."

"Call it sympathy." Raki answered seriously. "I'll explain after however. We have to kill these things first." Both Abyssal and Raki turned to see two of those three getting back up from the rubble. Luckily, one of them had their brain matter sprayed all over a wall. "So how many are dead?"

"Four now. We need to kill two more and they'll retreat." He informed them as the remaining seven came into view. Isley really wanted to know why this man was essentially helping his predator and how his voice was able to do that, but these answers could afford to be put on hold. The Feeders could not on the other hand.

 _ **"KRII LUN AUS!"**_

Raki shouted and a purple haze erupted from his mouth, hitting three Feeders and making them momentarily falter back a few steps as their bodies began to writhe with a purple vein like glow. "I weakened those! Tear them apart!"

Isley, while perplexed at what was happening, decided to listen and wobbly charging at them with his blade poised to cut a large area in twain. The ones Raki hadn't shouted at easily moved out of the way of the approaching threat but the other three were slow and clumsy in their movements. That suited the Abyssal just fine.

With a powerful slash that tore down several ruined buildings he bisected two of those three marked ones and severed the head of the other from the neck up. For that small moment of time they were up in the air, he could see that their flesh wasn't regenerating like before. In fact, it looked they were struggling to do so.

But he took little time to mull it over. With a few quick slashes, he diced up the ones he bisected to point were one could put them in a small box starting with their heads. The moment his blade was relaxed, the rest of the Feeders were making their retreat.

Raki sighed and relaxed for a split second until isley, still in his awakened form and now fully regenerated lumbered towards him. Renee didn't even bother sheathing her claymore "Once again you strike me with interest." He said as his sword folded back into his hand. "While I'm grateful for your intervention, I must ask: what did you do and why did you help?"

Raki held up two fingers. "One: that was the power of my voice," he put down a finger," and two: as I told you before, call it sympathy. The thought of someone being hunted like a dog sickens me to no end." He finished as he second finger was lowered. "Also, fuck the Organization." Raki was rarely so crude but he just had no tolerance for people like them. People who would make something like the Feeders.

Isley then turned to Renee but he didn't bother saying anything to her. The look on her face pretty much said she was dragged into this and still very much ill at ease given how she shakily put away her claymore.

"*gurgle* raagh." Speak of the devil, one of them was still alive and flopping on the ground as it slowly regenerated, having only a portion of its upper body and an arm back. And Priscilla was right next to it and reaching out.

"Hey, get away from that!" Raki yelled to her, surprisingly Isley again with his genuine concern. Priscilla reached her hands out to touch the thing. Her price was an arm as the Feeder responded with an arm blade that severed Priscilla's left arm all the way to the shoulder.

Isley expected her to start crying or something like that. Instead, she took on a face of shock and lashed out, destroying the Feeder with her fingers. He noticed the sight twitch in her brow and a tiny flicker of something he couldn't identify in her eyes. 'What? Is she...' When she looked at them again however, he only saw the same child-like innocence he had known for years.

"I'm in your debt I suppose." Isley coolly stated as he made his way toward Priscilla. He scooped her up and looked towards the duo. "May we cross paths again in more relaxing circumstances. Farewell." In the blink of an eye, he took off with Priscilla, leaving Raki and Renee alone.

"So," Raki began, "are you - woah!" He ducked right under a right hook aimed at his face to his confusion. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the mountains!" Renee yelled as she furiously swung at him. "Helping an Abyssal, fighting the Feeders-"

"Technically I was support." He quipped as he dodged a high kick.

"And being so damn... damn..." Renee growled as she struggled to find the right words.

"Handsome? Charismatic?" Raki quipped again with a teasing grin visible since he quickly removed his mask. Now he had to work a bit harder to dodge the barrage of fiery feminine fury hellbent on maiming him.

"Rargh!"

This would continue for some time until they would eventually set off again on the original course. They were gone by the time the Organization's recovery team came to collect the scraps.

()()()()

 **OMAKE : WHY GAY GUYS SHOULDN'T HIT ON RAKI**

"Mmm. I don't know." A third man interjected dreamily. "If anything, I'd say she's the lucky one." Much to Renee's vengeful amusement, Raki went visibly green. Little did she know, some bad experiences with a grabby shield-brother who couldn't hold his mead (damn you Athis!) had left the young man with a conditionned reflex whenever he was hit on by a man.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

An entire wall of the inn was blown away, as well as the building on the other side of the street. Windows, bottles and glasses broke. Alcohol was spilled. Clothes were torn to shreds with varying reactions of delight, outrage and disgust. Patrons were sent flying and landed in a naked human dogpile outside. Hands landed on naughty bits and coped a feel, both innocently and not, from both genders, on both genders once again with varying reactions of delight, outrage and disgust - on both sides of the feel.

"Sorry, habit." Raki scratched his head sheepishly as he hurriedly and knowingly dragged the wide-eyed Claymore out...

 ***CRASH***

Not a second too soon, as the inn finally collapsed behind them.

()()()()

 **OMAKE: SHOUTS AND PROGRAMMING**

 _ **"KAAN DREM OV!"**_

Raki smirked as the eleven Abyss Feeders ceased in their hostilities and slowly approached him. Isley and Renee tensed up but he held up a hand to stop them. "It's fine you two. They're docile now."

"How?" Renee asked.

"This particular shout eases animals and animal like beings." Raki explained as the Feeder began started to rub against him and start purring. "Uh, I guess this made them really friendly." He was about to say more but the moment his mouth opened, a Feeder's tongue invaded it and he was pulled down into a Feeder dogpile.

Renee looked on in horror as armor pieces and clothes began to fly and Priscilla's expression remained neutral save for the numerous brow twitches. And as for Isley, he had four words, "Intriguing but highly disturbing."

()()()()

 **OMAKE: SHOUTS AND PROGRAMMING PT 2**

 _ **"KAAN DREM OV!"**_

Raki smirked as the eleven Abyss Feeders ceased in their hostilities and slowly approached him. Isley and Renee tensed up but he held up a hand to stop them. "It's fine you two. They're docile now. Like pets in fact. Watch." Raki whistled and all of the Abyssal Feeders fell in line. "Sit." He commanded.

They all sat on all fours.

"Roll over."

They rolled over and whined for belly rubs.

"Good girls." He complimented as he rubbed their bellies and heads, causing their legs to twitch in happiness.

"Weird." Renee commented. "Now I want a belly rub."

"Me too." Priscilla said.

"I call next." Isley commented.

"Ahem." Riful cleared her throat from behind them.

()()()()

 ** _AN: Guess what? I graduated Highschool on May 31st! Next up is college this fall. Anyway, enjoy this chapter folks._**

 ** _I'm just gonna warn you right now... OMAKES. Probably gonna be lots. I freaking love making this story._**

 _Shouts:_

 _KAAN DREM OV - Kyne's Peace_

 _KRII LUN AUS - Marked for Death_

 _LAAS YAH NIR - Aura Whisper_


	4. Chapter 4

"Renee," He spoke after an hour or maybe two of running from an angry sword swinging cursing Claymore, he hoped she had blown off enough steam to listen to him. She glared at him, but it was the tired type of glare and that was good enough for him, "Good news, we're almost there."

"Good." She huffed, 'Better not have any more surprises.'

A few steps more and what came into site was a large stone fortification barely noticeable to most people's eyes thanks to the snow and trees obscuring it, not to mention its coloring next to the mountains. If Raki hadn't already known of its location and the duo weren't trained super warriors with keen vision, they probably wouldn't have spotted it.

This came as a surprise to Renee, she hadn't expected him to have a fortress for her. Maybe a small cabin for her at most but not this. "That's where I'll be staying?"

"Yep." Raki gave her side glanced and a cheeky smile, "You like it?"

"It is rather nice. Looks sturdy." She couldn't lie about it if she wanted to despite the need to be petty to get back at Raki for the insanity earlier. This was way more than the shelter and hiding place she expected to receive. Hiding place... suppressants would help in hiding her, but she only had one left and she doubted she be getting anymore those anytime soon. Still, even while suppressed the fortification could be spotted by any awakened beings worth their salt. "Is there anyone else there?" She mentally cursed herself for phrasing it like that. It made her sound like she craved company or something after spending time with Raki.

She craved to be alone after being with him. Really!

Raki chuckled, "Three other people will be there to keep you company," he had to stifle some more laughter after Renee gave him a low growl, "and two of them can definitely keep you safe from Riful."

That last line really grabbed the Claymore's attention. What type of people or beings for that matter could keep her safe from Riful? She had a feeling she would know soon enough and she wouldn't like it.

They entered through a large door and had to make their way through a set of spiral stairs. The fortification had to be relatively old yet it was so clean, devoid of webs, fine carpets laid about, torches freshly lit. Yes, there were other people here and waiting for them. Raki whistled, "She really did go to work didn't she."

"Who?" Renee asked.

"A really good lady friend of mine you'll meet soon enough." Renee bristled at what he said and how he did so with such easygoing fondness. Now, she wasn't even the slightest bit jealous at the way he spoke about this woman. No, she instead felt bad for this mystery lady, no doubt caught in the thick of this man's insane lifestyle.

Still... it made her wonder about said mystery lady. She stopped mulling over that when Raki opened another door to reveal a large courtyard outside and ahead of them was a woman in simple yet oddly elegant clothing looking towards the moons. She turned to Raki and smirk before turning to Renee. Her smirk faded and an inquisitive stare had taken over

"Renee, meet Serana." Raki introduced. "She's a vampire."

"A what?" the Claymore asked, watching the woman in front of her warily. She was beautiful, with very pale skin and shoulder-length raven black hair, but her face was just a little odd... cheekbones a little too prominent, cheeks a little sunken and her eyes were...

"Kinda like a Yoma..." Raki didn't get to say more. At the word 'Yoma', Renee had lunged at Serana and swung her sword with inhuman speed. Any doubt the pale-skinned stranger was not human was dispelled as she managed to draw a dagger from her side just as fast and blocked the large blade, matching the suppressed single-digit's strength. Renee's dark brown eyes were staring into glowing orange ones.

"Should have said it differently." the young man mused a bit dumbly.

"You think?" Serana called sarcastically as Renee's better leverage slowly forced her down. When she spoke, the Claymore saw her longer canines. Unlike a Yoma's grotesque maw, meant to rend and gorge on flesh, those were like thin, elegant daggers designed to pierce. Suddenly, without the slightest shift in her posture, Serana disappeared in a poof of smoke and... bats?

"What the..." Renee began as she looked around.

Raki sighed loudly. "Damn it Renee. Calm down, she's a friend, and while she has a few similarities with a Yoma, she doesn't kill humans."

"If I can avoid it." the vampire corrected placidly as she reappeared from thin air. Her voice was composed and pleasant, its cultured edge reminding Renee of Riful when she dropped her childish facade, though missing the Awakened's latent menace. "Bandits don't count."

"As I was saying, vampires are quite similar to Yoma in strength and speed, but they don't eat guts. Instead they drink blood." Raki explained. Renee, who had begun to relax, tensed again as Raki continued. "Hey, it's not that bad, unlike guts, humans can spare a little blood, and they can feed on animals too." He wisely didn't say anything about spreading Sanguinare Vampiris or hypnosis, as he felt this would push Renee's tolerance.

The Claymore cautiously sheathed her sword back, and Serana did the same with her dagger. Despite apparently being made of bone, Renee noted the blade was not even notched by her claymore.

"So is this the Claymore you were looking for?" the vampire asked while looking Renee up and down. The warrior had the distinct impression she was being sized up, though not as a potential danger, which was odd as this woman had just narrowly avoided the business end of her sowrd. "Not bad at all." Renee heard her mutter.

"Nope." Raki scratched his head a bit sheepishly. "Well, you know, things happened."

"Raki, things always happen with you." She deadpanned, shifting her stance a bit and crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard the stories. Open a chest and find a daedric beacon. Need the Jarl's help and end up presiding a peace summit. Check out a cave and prevent the raising of an undead queen."

"I'd rather talk about that other cave, who was in it, and how it involved scrolls, cairns, moths and a holy bow." Raki shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Also, speaking of artifacts, there is that crazy staff you got in Solitude, you know, the one that turned Nazeem into a chicken."

Pink dusted Serana's cheeks. "It was an accident!"

"He ended up roasted in the Jarl's plate!"

"How could I know the Jarl's daughter wanted chicken for lunch that day? Besides, hanging around the Jarl's palace as a chicken? What did he think was going to happen?"

The pair paused, glared at each other, and suddenly exploded in laughter.

Unseen to them, Renee's eyebrow twitched. Had they forgotten she was here? And what was there exactly between those two? The sheer closeness, the good-natured ribbing spoke of a shared past that had led into a deep-seated trust, like two very old friends that were perfectly comfortable with each other. And now that she thought about it, why was she getting so irritated with it? She never got close to anyone in her life and Raki was pretty much the only life form she had casual interaction with. She wasn't jealous was she? No, no way.

"Well, he was always a birdbrain." Raki jested, redoubling Serana's laughter.

Renee *didn't* wish she could laugh like this.

Okay, maybe she did, just a little.

If she hadn't been so focused on the pair, she would have noticed a slight flapping sound in the air, or the slight tremor under her feet seconds later.

"Still," Serana smirked as she finally composed herself, "nothing beats that drinking contest you got into."

Raki instantly sobered up. "Who told you about that?"

"Sam says hello. He also left some of his special brew. Said it'd bring back memories."

It did all right. A hagraven, a ring, a goat, a temple, a goddess' blessing and a staff came to mind. He shuddered visibly and made a note to hide that bottle, though he doubted it would do much good. The thing would probably just reappear in the cabinet later.

"EXCUSE ME!" Renee snapped loudly, bringing their attention back to her. Raki smiled apologetically, but Serana's demeanor became a bit more guarded. Not especially on guard, just more distant. "Thank you," the warrior continued sarcastically, "now, you said I'd be safe even from Riful here, but aside from being remote, I don't see anything so far that makes me willing to take your word for it."

Serana gave Raki a knowing look. "Did you piss someone off again?"

"Quite the opposite actually, we got along pretty well I'd say." Next to Raki, Renee rolled her eyes. They were indeed getting along well enough, if Riful shoving her tongue in his mouth was any indication. "But due to circumstances, Renee was forced to tag along, and needs a safe place."

Renee glanced at Serana. "I mean, your friend here has to be quite competent to block a sword strike from me, but against a full squad or an Abyssal? No offense, but doubt she'd do much good. So I'll assume you meant the two other people here, except," she looked around the courtyard for emphasis, "I cannot see anyone else."

The vampire blinked a couple of times, then turned to Raki. "You didn't tell her?" she asked knowingly, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"It didn't come up. And I kinda didn't want to spoil the surprise." the young man chuckled. "You're right Renee, when I said you'd be safe here, I didn't mean Serana. Remember our previous conversation about my power and how it would be easier to explain later?"

He was met with a scowling Claymore whose eyebrow was twitching dangerously. Oh well, she was about to get her answer, he thought as he looked to the side and up.

"Then what..." Renee started.

"Thuri means us, Silon Miin Kriid." a voice she hadn't heard before rumbled to her left and a bit above her. Atop a stone pillar sat a colossal reptilian creature with two horns atop its head and spikes atop its body, covered in red scales save for the underside which consisted of a light blue coloration and dark blue curves on its wings. Renee could also see another beast above the first, dark green in coloration and smoother, like a winged serpent.

Renee stood there, her heart nearly stopping before going into a full sprint. At the top of her lungs, she shouted, "THOSE ARE -"

* * *

"Dragons? In Toulouse?" Cynthia was beyond shocked to hear this. She knew those flying creatures had to be something else, but dragons? Dragons and they could make wounds on Claymores not seen before such as the wound on Helen's... stump. All the Claymores in the church, save for Miata, were shocked, even frightened upon hearing this news and seeing the evidence, Clarice especially.

Clare decided she needed some clarification on this and had ask, "Wait... a dragon? As in, the legendary flying lizard monster? Huge and scaly? Breathes fire?"

"It was frost actually." Deneve corrected.

"My mistake," Clare said evenly, "breathes frost."

Helen raised her stump. "Yep"

Yuma sighed and turned to the color headed Claymore. "Clarice, if you could please." Clarice nodded and covered her surrogate daughter's ears, "Fuck me," she sighed in a mixture of frustration and anguish as she slumped in a chair.

Helen smiled and put her remaining hand on her distraught friend's shoulder, "Gladly, as soon as my arm comes back." The warrior cringed when took a look back her stump; out of caution, Deneve had needed to cut off the rest of her forearm to prevent frostbite from spreading, since they didn't know how this kind of magical cold could affect them, or if their healing could counter it. "If it comes back," she muttered.

"Your arm is going to have to just heal on its own for now," Cynthia released a tired sigh, "at the very least it's not totally unbearable to move right?"

"For now, yeah." She winced when she touched the end of it.

Miria closed her eyes and felt the need to grind her teeth, frustration, worry, sadness, and anger boiling up in her. Helen coming back to Rabona severely injured by magic. Magic that came from the breath of a DRAGON of all things, and all they could do was drive it off even with Awakened Beings at their side. The ghosts were only beginning to make their move and things were already going south.

Then Miria relaxed a little when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Irene's face, calm and focused despite the news. 'That's right', she said to herself. Things weren't going completely south. Clare and her group brought back Irene, the number 2 of Teresa's generation. The only ones to outdo her were literally Teresa and Priscilla themselves. She didn't know how well she could hold up against an abyssal or a dragon, but she knew for a fact that if anyone could help them handle what came their way from the Organization or Awakened beings, it would be Irene.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Clarice asked, fear evident in her voice and nearly making it crack. Miata stuck to her side in an effort to sooth her.

Miria remained silent until she suddenly sat up from her chair, "The plans will be delayed but they won't change course. We…"

"What on earth is that!" shouted a shocked and distressed Galatea. She momentarily lost her cool out of what appeared to be random. Then they all began to feel what she felt. A presence hastily making its way towards their position, an aura that made them nearly shake with uncontrollable fear. Even Clarice to a lesser extent felt the same thing too, but she didn't focus on that as Miata trembled and held on to her leg for dear life. This feeling, this primal fear was all too familiar to Helen and Deneve.

"What the hell, one's coming over here?!" Helen yelled, jumping form her chair and grabbing her claymore with her remaining hand.

Miria immediately blocked her off with her own claymore drawn, "No Helen! We'll head out to face the beast head on. You should hold back on this, stay near Clarice and Miata for this one."

"But-"

"She's right, Helen." They turned to Deneve who was facing the direction of the incoming beast. "You haven't healed from the damage from the last battle and more importantly, I doubt either Miata or Clarice could do much right now and could use some support." She finished with a gesture to the currently trembling Claymores, the child seeking comfort in the grown one's arms. Helen growled but she didn't protest any further. They were right and she knew it.

"At the very least, we aren't going in blindly." This statement came from Galatea on her way out of the building, most of the other Claymores right behind her, "Now come on, the dragon is closing in fast!"

Rabona itself, unaware of what was going on, continued on as normal until a great shadow crept upon the edge. What immediately followed was a roar and a scream of panicked people. The nearest guards rushed to the streets or vantage points and spotted the unknown beast. "What the hell is that?!" A guard yelled to his partner atop a section of the city's walls.

"It doesn't matter what it is, what matters is that we kill it and fast!" The other yelled, drawing his bow and arrow. Without warning the beast crashed on top of a building and right within his range. Both guards let the strings go and the arrows proceeded to bounce off the beast's hide. At the very least, they got its spiteful attention.

 _ **"SAHLO JOORRE!"** _It growled, turning its neck to them and lashing its tail into the side of a building, dangerously scattering rubble in multiple directions. Its maw opened and the guards saw a glimpse of blue light until the beast made a swift turn to blast in another direction. To the humans, it looked like it fired at nothing, to him, _ **"DOVFRON KIIRRE!"**_ If the look on its face before was baleful, the look it had now made it seem like an incarnation of wrath.

"Get ready!" Galatea warned the soldiers before grabbing them by their waists. Not a moment too soon were they gone as the dragon turned and unleashed a powerful breath of cold as it rose into air yet again to rain the death from above, soaring down in a line as it did so and out of reach of the Claymores who jumped after it.

So far its specific target was mostly Deneve, who barely had time to react to the beast's frost runs. The reason for it became clear once the dual wielder recognized it; it was the same one that they had driven off. Apparently the thing held a grudge on her.

Cynthia leaped from a frosted building and looked to her friend, "Yuma-san, can't you hit it?!"

"I'd just make myself a defenseless target, the thing's moving too fast for me to get a good hit!"

"Damn it!" Miria growled before turning to her fellow ghosts, "Spread out in pairs and aim for those wings, we need to get it to land!" Miria and Tabitha, Yuma and Cynthia, Irene and Galatea, and Deneve was-

"Eat this!" The voice of Helen roared next to her partner, her extended arm with her sword in hand thrusting upwards to pierce the shoulder of the dragon just as it came darting towards their direction. Her timing was impeccable for the blow struck hard and true upon the left shoulder. It was thrown off course and broke through the side of a building, disoriented from both Helen's strike and midair crash. "Ha! Now that was satisfying, shame it didn't come off though!"

Miria glanced towards Helen, a gesture for an explanation. The one armed ghost gave her the signature cheeky grin, "I was able to see a majority of the fight and saw you guys could use a helping hand with a good reach. Also that."

A sudden monstrous screech of pain echoed through sky. Everyone witnessed the dragon lose a chunk of its face, a horn on its left side practically obliterated while its face was sliced off. "QUIT MAKING MOMMA CRY!" roared Miata from a building behind its right side.

"The giant lizard came a little too close, some frost nearly hit us, Clarice got REALLY panicked, and Miata didn't take too kindly to that." Helen explained.

Miata blasted off from the building again and from the trajectory of her charge, she was gonna rip right through the dragon's chest. Once Miata had revealed herself, the ghosts were ready to finally sit down and fully grasp all that was upon them, hopefully before the Priest, Galk, and Sid could bombard them with questions. This creature was finished.

And they were right, however they were ignorant to the spiteful nature of Dragons and had yet to understand that the mighty Dovah don't die in battle without taking an enemy with them. The frost dragon had no time for a breath attack and certainly not enough to lash out with a bite, smack, or tail attack since the sudden attacks laced it with momentary pain. So it chose to go down. Hard.

It turned its back to the attacker and made a quick flap downward, right into Miata. They crashed into one another, Miata's blade directly piercing its spine and getting close to its heart while the dragon's sudden weight combined with grating scales and smaller spikes punching her whole body. "Miata!" Most of the ghosts yelled and Clarice, who ran out of the building, didn't even bother yelling as she rushed towards the child, dragon be damned.

They crashed into the front side of a building. Luckily, Miata went right through the wooden door and the dragon's full weight didn't press down on her while plowing her into the ground. The frost dragon rolled onto its stomach and attempted to crawl up, but it was only an attempt due to four swords getting jammed into its shoulders. The blades belonged to Deneve on the left and Yuma and Clare on the right.

The tail thrashed like a serpent until Irene came from behind and diced its appendage to pieces. _**"RRRAAGH, DAMN YOU GUTTER SPAWN!"**_

"So you can speak our language?" Miria said calmly, walking to the left side of its head. "You're surrounded by the way, so I'd advise against flailing. I mean, if you can at least."

Clarice rushed past the pinned dragon and held up Miata, "Miata, how badly are you hurt?! How many fingers am I holding up?!"

Miata looked over Clarice and blinked slowly, "Momma, I hate math."

Clarice sighed in relief and Miria, now with Tabitha by her side and Galatea atop the dragon, holding her blade near its neck, decided to begin some interrogation. Helen stood on the other side of its face, more than ready to gouge out its eye if it decided to pull something.

"What are you exactly and what do you want?" Miria began.

"I am one of your rulers, a dovah, a dragon in your... lesser tongue. And what WE demand is your servitude," It gave a sound akin to a quiet chuckle, "Or possibly, in your specific case, complete destruction."

"He's rather cryptic isn't he?" Galatea spoke aloud.

Miria narrowed her eyes and raised her sword close to its eye, "Care to elaborate?"

It nodded. _**"FO -"**_

It got no farther as Helen recognized the first part of that horrible, alien phrase. She rushed forward and stabbed her sword into its eye while Deneve followed her lead, stabbing both her swords into the back of its throat.

It barely moved after that and chose to speak in his final moments, leaving a final warning, "K-kill me and I won't die... you are not... true Dov." Then complete silence for all that remained was a large corpse that left the warriors with much to think about.

* * *

"Where's the meadery in this place?" huffed Renee. After the reveal of her "protectors" and a more detailed explanation on Raki's abilities, Renee was ready to drink herself silly. First a man who could shout away Awakened, make friends with Abyssals, and had Dragons as servants... oh, and he has the soul of one, "I'm going insane, I have to be. Or maybe I'm in a coma and it's all just a dream."

"Nope. It's real. Of course, this will take time to get used to." Raki clarified for her. He flinched when she suddenly aimed her sword at him.

"How... HOW DOES ANYONE GET USED TO THIS?!" she roared. Raki sighed, figuring this was as calm as she would be for at least the rest of the day. Getting her to sit down, listen, and not run away from his lieutenants as far as possible took quite some stamina out of him. He didn't even bother even jokingly asking her if she was gonna sleep without her sword right beside tonight.

"Well, we aren't exactly human, me a vampire and you a half... yoma?" Serena asked at the end. Raki nodded and she continued, "It's not like our conditions are exactly normal either." Renee turned her sword to her and Serena held her hands up in an effort to placate her, "But yes, he's definitely a unique case."

Renee slowly lowered her sword and sighed, practically melting in her chair from the mental exhaustion, "Do you have any drinks here?"

"I'll get you the good stuff." Serena turned to Raki and whispered, "Go ahead and keep working your usual charm," before she left to get some of the better quality mead.

Raki stuck his tongue out her right as she left, "It won you over didn't it?" he mumbled, "So Renee, do you at least feel like Riful will be the least of your worries?" Probably not the best way to phrase the 'do you feel safe' question, even in a joking manner, but it was a start.

Renee gave him a weak glare, "That depends, are they strong enough?"

Raki hummed in thought, "I think she would be warded off at least. Serena could set some magic traps after I go too, so that would help even further. It's not guaranteed safety but I doubt she take you without risking too much."

Renee slumped further in her chair, groaning out, "Do you really have to leave me here?"

"Do you really want to risk the Organization having more whereabouts on you?" he bluntly retorted.

"Dammit. Caught between dragons and demons." Renee growled before her tone softened, "When do you plan on leaving?"

Raki chuckled out, "Depends on how long you are going to need the familiar company. I'm sure Clare can wait a little longer for me."

Another blush plagued Renee, embarrassingly brighter than the others. "I'd... I'd appreciate it. But don't let me hold you up for too long."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Raki's favorite bloodsucker was eavesdropping and their interaction brought about a devilish smirk to her lips.

 _ **"DOVAHKIIN!"**_ A thunderous voice rang suddenly through the castle, nearly shaking the very foundations of the old fortification from the force.

And Raki knew exactly who that was, "Paarthunax?!"

"Who now?" Renee groaned.

* * *

"This really complicates matters doesn't it?" Irene asked her two fellow warriors. The question was mostly rhetorical though. Right now, Irene, Miria, and Deneve decided to take a walk along the Rabona walls while discussing what had happened today amongst themselves while everyone was doing something else. Yuma, Clarice, and Cynthia tending to Miata and checking on Helen, who was drunk, Tabitha and Clare sparring, and Galatea helping the priests care for the people. This was after calming down some soldiers and explaining to Sid, Galk, and Father Vincent what happened and what they knew.

Miria rubbed her temples while muttering, "That's an understatement. We only encountered one and that one confirmed there are more of its kind."

"Even worse, they have a plot of their own that I doubt we fully know about. I'm sure the slain one wasn't too keen on sharing much with us. Between the dragons and the Organization, I'm not sure what's worse. I'm honestly frightened." Deneve added. Miria was about to say more until all three turned to the sound of footsteps right behind them.

The person that walked to them brought about the deep loathing from within all three claymore hearts. His signature smug, smirking face would've made the more hot headed of the ghosts draw their blades right there. But he always somehow knew when to show his despicable face.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" the black-clad man asked with honest reverence. "Able to soar above the world, unbound by obstacles that are unsurmountable to us. Timeless, free from death, possessing the power to raze the mightiest of men's cities, and to alter the very fabric of reality with their mere voice. Is it surprising they were worshipped as gods once?"

Miria raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Free from death? That one looked pretty dead to me. Its burial sure doesn't help, Rubel."

"Even their notion of death is different from ours, my dear. As long as a dragon's soul is alive, its body will wake up, eventually. Either on its own, or called by a sufficiently strong one. Time will be undone, flesh will be restored and it will rise again. It doesn't matter if it takes days, years or even centuries."

"You seem awfully knowledgeable about those things." Irene pointed.

"Ah, a face I hadn't seen in years. Did you finally manage to reignite your fire, Quicksword Irene?" Rubel smiled. "As to your question, I am indeed privy to some information. A man in my position has to be."

"The position of a spy, you mean?" Deneve pointed. "Your masters on the mainland must be very satisfied of you."

Rubel turned to Miria. "So you finally told them about the greater picture? About the warring nations, and the role you play?" He laughed in amusement. "However this is still but a tiny part of a bigger whole. Greater powers lie beyond the scope of man. I may work for a certain side, but they are not my masters."

"Greater powers? Like what, gods? You don't strike me as a heavenly messenger." Miria snorted.

"Gods, no, not quite, though certainly powerful enough to interfere with this realm. This war is providing my lady plenty of entertainment. I whisper some words, I tug some threads of this wide web for one side, and other agents of hers on the other side do the same, to ensure the game remains fun."

"Just like you are trying to do with us." Deneve summarized.

"I suppose you wouldn't be kind enough to give us your mistress' name." Miria added.

Rubel's knowing smirk only grew. "She has many names, but none would ring any bell in these lands. Anyway… when I leaked Miria some information on the war, I honestly thought she'd act rashly and get herself killed but she actually managed to keep her cool." He nodded at the Phantom, who glared at him. "And now you are gearing to revenge against the Organization. Something that would serve my purpose, if you succeeded. But if you fail? You will end under Dae's knives, and Half-Awakening will be discovered. This is not for my benefit, as it could tip the scales. And to top it off, an unknown factor has come into play, one that threatens to wreck the entire board."

"The dragons." Irene said. "You want us to go after them."

"Why us? Why would we care more about them than the Organization?" Miria asked.

"Can you not care? They are a threat to everyone, especially those poor, frail, ill-prepared humans. The Organization is currently the only known faction in Toulouse able and willing to protect them, for a price of course. Destroy it, or even weaken it, and that protection is gone." Rubel dared.

"And if we die in the process, all the better for you? You finish what was started in Pieta, removing some troublesome strays. Am I right?" Deneved finished with forced calm. The man was openly treating them as pawns in a game, and so smugly too. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. Obviously, reaching for the more level-headed of the Ghosts had been a smart idea from him. Helen would already have punched his lights out, and tossed him in a cart of manure or something.

"That still doesn't give us a reason not to destroy the Organization. After all, there is a good chance the dragons and Awakened Beings would wipe each other out in the meantime." Miria reasoned.

"Did you forget dragons don't die when they're killed? There are not that many Awakened Beings in Toulouse. Ultimately, their numbers would dwindle until only the Abyssals remain, and even they would be swarmed. I wouldn't be surprised if either Isley or Riful had an encounter or two by now. Moreover, you don't understand the dragons' nature."

"Oh? Do enlighten us." Miria asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Rubel made himself a bit more comfortable, though in truth, he was giving himself a moment to think. It wouldn't be good to give too much information after all. "As I said, the dragons were once worshiped as gods, ruling over mortals as tyrants, until the mortals rebelled. It was a long and bloody war, that lasted until men managed to defeat the greatest of them all. Their leader, the strongest, the First One. The World Eater."

"World… Eater…" Deneve repeated. The name sounded a bit grandiloquent, but somehow it sent shivers down her spine. For some reason, she knew this was not a joke. A quick look at Miria and Irene showed they felt the same way.

"As the name says, a being that could devour the world, the herald of the end of all things. Anyway, with its defeat, the war didn't last much longer, and the dragons that had been killed were entombed. But now their slumber has ended, and more and more are coming back. And while some merely followed the World Eater out of deference, it is said that domination is in a dragon's soul. Many enjoyed the power they had over mortals."

"And now they seek to restore it. Unlike Awakened Beings who only seek to feed and have no real interest in ruling. It's as that one said, what they want…" Irene started, and Miria finished for her.

"… is the enslavement of mankind."

Rubel smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation. Hook, line and sinker. "Precisely. As you can imagine, this is a lot more important than your revenge for your fallen comrades."

"So what?" Deneve asked in annoyance. "Do you want us to go on a fool's errand, to hunt beings we cannot fully kill? From what you say, this is even more of a hopeless endeavor."

Not quite hearing a 'no', Rubel made his final push. With fake reluctance, he said, "Of course, it wouldn't be fair of me not to give you a hint on what you can do. You see, there is one who can stand in their way. One they fear. One you can seek." His knowing smile grew wider. "In their tongue, he's Dovahkiin."

"Dovahkiin?" Miria repeated.

Rubel pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and began walking away. "Unfortunately, this is all I am allowed to say. It's up to you to follow this lead if you decide to, and see where it takes you. It should be interesting to watch." He then paused and turned to the rogue Claymores. "Oh, one more thing, for old time's sake… if Clare also survived, as I'm sure she did, pass her a message from me. Tell her that her young friend is still alive and looking for her. Good luck, you'll all need it."

* * *

 _ **Happy New Years guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"It's good to see you again, Paarthurnax!" Raki yelled as he made his way to the courtyard, Renee close behind. Both Odahviing and Sahrotaar were perched on the buildings, clearly bowing their heads to welcome the new arrival while Serana looked on from one of the tower windows. Above the courtyard hovered a golden dragon, a rather aged one given its tattered wings, chipped scales, and missing fangs, "Knowing you though, I know you didn't make this trip simply to say hello." Raki's voice lowered as the great beast did, gently shaking the earth with his landing.

" _Drem Yol Lok,_ Indeed, I did not," His voice was rough yet wizened, a slight rumble as he spoke, "I have made this pilgrimage to warn you and your grah-zeymahzinne of the growing danger that has already made its way here."

"The dragons right?" Raki already figured a few stragglers would make their way here. It's not like dragons were simply exclusive to Skyrim, "They shouldn't be too much to handle... unless there's more than just a few."

"There's more of them here?" Renee nearly shouted, not liking this news in the slightest. She noticeably stepped back as the elder dragon glanced towards her. Paarthurnax didn't frighten her like the other two did but a dragon was still a dragon.

The elder drake shook his head, "There are more than just stragglers. They come in droves. Flocking to Alduin's other lieutenant."

"Daanlotfel! _Tahrodiis_!" Odahviing roared, fury brought on by the mention of that particular dragon alone, "He is here!"

"Odahviing, calm yourself." Raki sternly ordered and the dragon obeyed, "Daanlotfel? Who is this dragon exactly? What took him so long to show up?" If this was Alduin's other lieutenant, than why come out now? Knowing Alduin enough, he should've been one of the first to resurrect and come to his master's aid.

"Daanlotfel is a _dovah_ whose _thu'um_ at least rivals my own, if not, surpasses it." Paarthurnax explained before Odahviing decided to add his two septims.

"He's also a treacherous serpent. _Tahrodiis Diiv_. While his ambition is impressive, his lack of _Midrot_ , loyalty, and _Zin_ , honor, leaves much distaste in my mouth." The crimson drake spat. Raki figured they must not have seen eye to eye.

" _Orin_ ," Paarthurnax rumbled, a little displeased with Odahviing's interruption even if it was understandable, "He is here now and seeks to build an empire of his own, _kroniid_ , starting with somewhere unaware of our existence, isolated from most of the world."

"Good luck with that," Renee muttered, gaining enough confidence to speak her piece loud enough for the dragons to hear, "The Organization wouldn't let that happen nor would the Abyssals."

The dragons looked at her questioningly and Raki decided to elaborate, "There are beings here called Yoma and Awakened Beings. Man turned beasts with incredible fighting abilities unique to them, a very small few with powers strong enough to even level an entire forest in less than a second. Then there's an organization made up of warrior women like Renee here, who fight these beasts with superhuman capabilities of their own. It's not that much to process."

"Ah, the _dovfron kiirre_ , children of the dragon kin," Renee and Raki both shared looks of confusion at the naming of Yoma, " _Dovahkiin_ , you should know better than to think a _dovah_ would overlook such a problem."

"Or rather an insult." Sahrotaar muttered, giving Renee a barely noticeable glance of disgust. He was lucky Raki didn't hear him say that.

Paarthurnax continued, "Daanlotfel will see to their _dinokke_ and you know few can match the might of _dovve_ , especially _fod mu los_ unified."

"That's true," Raki mumbled, "And no faction here could handle the forces of the _dovve_. At least not like the way they apparently are now." Then and Idea hit Raki, "Why don't I just call out to him? Challenge him one on one like I did with Odahviing?"

" _Niid_." Parthunaax answered sullenly, "All you will do is make your presence known. Daanlotfel will not heed your _zul_. His name would not resonate with you nor him."

"And that's because?" Raki asked, rather intrigued and annoyed by this information.

"It is not his true name. He trusts no one, _Azhid_. Only Alduin knew his true name. There was another, but they are long gone." Paarthurnax snorted a puff a smoke from his nostrils, " _Faaz_."

"Knowing him, if he must face you directly then he will order his followers to launch an offensive on the unsuspecting _jorre_ and _kipaarnaak_ while you are preoccupied," Odahviing spoke, growling more than usual, "I know you wish to mitigate damage, so that would not be a wise move to call to him until you have an established foothold on both him and his followers."

"So what then?" Serena said as she made her way to the courtyard, "Raki can't exactly take on an army of your kind alone or with just us three. The man's charm already got him in trouble with the locals."

Raki had a faint blush to his cheeks, "Actually, we got along great. A little too great." He said as he scratched his cheek, trying to not notice Serena's knowing stare and Renee's tired glare.

The dragons, while perplexed yet again by the dovahkiin's nature and his interaction with the non-human females, chose to focus on the more important matters, "Whatever the case may be, Daanlotfel will use whatever means at his disposal to take this land and its denizens for himself. And once he knows of your presence, he will not stop until he sees you burned to ashes, _dovahkiin_."

"Don't they all," Raki chuckled lightly before his face developed a stern frown, "Guess that means I need to get going soon."

"You're leaving?" Renee asked, clearly a little distraught he had to go so soon, leaving her with a vampire and dragons she barely knew.

Raki nodded, "Later than a day at least, sometime during the later evening or early morning after I recuperate. On a dragon, it's probably only going to take a few hours to reach Rabona from here. My quest now consists of more than just finding Clare and I don't have much time," He put a hand on Renee's shoulder, "You won't be harmed. I swear on my life."

"Do you even have an exact idea on where you're going to go?" Serena questioned, hands on her hips.

"Yes. And Sahrotaar is gonna fly me near there. Right, buddy?" He asked, looking towards the serpentine. The dragon nodded though internally groaning. Raki particularly enjoyed using him for rides since his scales were smoother and he was faster than Odahviing.

Thousands of years and he was still a luxury ride, dammit. At least this dovahkiin knew to return the favor and pay proper respect. The boy's culinary skills with various meats were very much appreciated. He could almost consider Raki… a _Fahdon_. Of course, he would never tell Raki that.

""Fine."' Both Renee and Serana sighed, a tad caught off guard at the simultaneous begrudging verbal acceptance at Raki's future departure.

Paarthurnax released a deep rumble, "Be ready, Raki," The elder had only used Raki's name before he finally set off to face his brother. This indicated his immense worry for the warrior's life, "You will have a true war on your shoulders yet again and I know the damage will be worse."

Raki nodded. When he came back home, he was ready to fight but this had caught him off guard. So many questions and now so little time. "Come on then." Serena's hands gripped the back of his broad shoulders and started to push him in the direction of the main bedroom, "If you're going to leave that soon, you're going to get your rest," when they were near the door, Serena leaned up to whisper in Raki's ear and he looked as if he choked on air for a brief second.

Serena carefully glanced towards a very confused Renee and smirked. Great thing the guest room wasn't too close or too far away from the main chambers.

While Raki needed rest, the Claymore clearly needed a wake-up call.

Meanwhile, Sahrotaar made his way to Odahviing, nearly whispering, "What's the point if there's no spawn."

Odahviing shook his head, "Never try to understand _Joorre_."

()()()()

Renee took her sweet time to feel the fabric of the bed she was about to rest on, "So soft," she whispered. She never liked beds like this, she wasn't accustomed to it or really a good chunk of the luxuries she's received since meeting Raki. The organization was... kind enough as to keep her in peak performance but she knew why. She was a tool and good tool needed good care. "Your life belongs to us" were the exact words that The Organization's masters drove into her. Her very existence was for the soul purpose of being the Organizations tool, their set of eyes, and she was treated as such. With Raki, she was not a tool or even a Claymore, just a fellow human.

It was mind boggling. Even the vampire offered her free alcohol after she tried to kill her.

Something about Raki leaving her alone... upset her. Even if that vampire would show her kindness, she barely knew her like Raki. And those dragons, those monsters she never even really heard of before... she felt like they had nothing but contempt for her, at least one of them did. Only the elder looked upon her with indifference.

She wasn't too sure how to feel about all of this, how to handle it. No, that wasn't true. She felt something she was sure of. She felt...

Tingly... wait, what? Why was she suddenly feeling an aura of pleasure somewhat akin to yoki usage? It was new though, something never experienced before. It was causing her to latch onto her sheets and bite her lower lip. She felt warm, too warm, she had never felt so warm in her life, especially not in her nether region. Even her nipples were starting to stiffen!

This odd sensation felt like it was coming from a certain room not too far from hers...

 ***THUMP!***

"What the hell?" Did something hit against the wall? Was that grunting and moaning she could faintly hear? It sounded like a man and a woman… But the only two people who could be...

Renee flopped on the bed and hid her head under the pillow. Now she was feeling something else thanks to this adventurer, another feeling she couldn't truly let out or explain. She groaned into her pillow and did her best to cancel out what she was hearing... and faintly feeling.

"How is it in the span of a several days, I feel like years are being taken off my life... and yet somehow, I feel more alive than ever before?" She mused aloud. All this time she was feeling emotions alien or very rare to her. "More importantly, why am I suddenly so curious about those two and their... partnership?"

For the rest of the night, even as the moaning went on, she forced herself to resist the urge to act on her newfound urges and the need to see exactly what was going on in the other chambers.

Speaking of which, in the master bedroom.

"Didn't you say I needed to rest?" Raki asked the naked woman currently laying on his chest.

Gold orange eyes rose to meet his brown ones. "That's why I'm making sure you're properly tired first." Serana huffed dryly as she shifted a bit, bumping into something hard in the process. "Which still isn't the case. Damn you and your draconic stamina." she groaned.

"Being blessed by a goddess of carnal love might help a bit too." Raki said somewhat sheepishly before smirking at her. "Besides I didn't hear you complain. In fact I heard a lot of moaning, with my name mixed in it, and things like 'harder' and 'faster'."

The glare she threw at him would have terrified a Yoma. But he could easily see the warmth hidden past it.

"Shut up or I'll bite it." she threatened half-heartedly. "Plenty of blood in there right now after all. Maybe that will keep it down."

He knew she was joking, mostly, and managed to keep his knowing smirk from showing. Instead his hands moved south to squeeze her flawless bottom, making her mock anger melt into a pleased moan. Serana rose to a straddling position, adjusted herself and slowly sank down on his shaft.

"Seriously... I'm the one... getting exhausted here..." she grunted brokenly as she moved her pale body up and down. "Maybe I should... invite that Claymore... Could use... the help..."

"More like she'd chase me with her sword again." he replied. "Also, be nice, her life has been turned upside down already."

"Fine... I'll relent..." 'For now', she added to herself. "I'll sacrifice... myself to contain... your raging draconic desires... Oh yesssss…"

"By the way, you did soundproof this room, didn't you?" he asked with a bit of concern.

Serana smirked at him without breaking her pace. "Changed the... ah! Soul gem earlier."

He smirked back. "In that case," he suddenly flipped her over so she was under him, drawing a surprised shriek, "I guess I can thoroughly sate my raging draconic desires on you."

True to his word, he began ravaging the beautiful vampire in earnest, intent on making her scream. Serana's last coherent, and slightly evil thought before she lost herself in pleasure, was that she never specified whether the soul gem she had used was filled.

Shame this would be only for tonight.

In Renee's case, it would be a shamefully agonizing night.

A day swiftly passed by and the mismatched trio stood at the entrance of the fort. It was early morning, a bit before sunrise so Serana could be out without her hood.

"Weapons properly honed?"

"Yep."

"Armor repaired?"

"Yep."

"Fully resupplied?"

"Yep."

"Well fed and rested?"

"Yes, mother. Yeowch!" Raki received a tiny zap to the forearm for his mother comment.

Serena clocked her tongue, "I warned you about calling me mother in that context."

"Context?" Renee asked, perplexed since she only knew the word mother in one type of context. She was absolutely sure Serana was not Raki's mother.

"You'll understand when you're older," Serena told her in a teasing tone.

Renee wondered what she meant by that but decided not comment on it just like how she didn't comment on her peculiar limp this morning, and turned her attention to Raki, "You're positive I'm safe from Riful's grasp?"

"I don't think she'll find this place. And if she does, she has to go through Serena's magic and not two, but three dragons." Raki understood that abyssal one's weren't to be trifled with, even with a dragon's air superiority, but there was no way Riful would go out of her way to face three of these beings just for Renee. She didn't strike Raki as the reckless type.

Renee had the same thoughts but being absolutely sure is what keeps warriors alive, "Okay. I trust in those facts."

"And you trust me?" Raki asked coyly. Renee quirked a brow, withholding a groan, and Raki waved it off, "We'll get there."

"Honestly, I'd say you're there already. Someone just doesn't want admit it," Serena mumbled, hiding her smirking face from Renee's view.

The vampire's smirk turned into an expression of surprise as Raki pulled her into a hug. Her pale cheeks lit with a faint blush while she enjoyed her friend's caring embrace.

"I'll leave Renee to you. Take care of her and stay safe, okay?" Raki asked.

"Don't do anything too crazy." Serana replied with a soft, slightly concerned voice. "And if you need my help…"

Renee had mixed feeling at the pair's companionship but before she could start to analyze them, Raki released Serana and went to hug her too. She was too shocked to return it but Raki didn't seem to mind.

"You'll be fine here. My friends may be unusual, but they're all good people." Knowing Claymores were not fond of being touched, he released her quicker than he had Serana. "Or dragons, but you get the idea." he finished with a grin, blissfully unaware of the swirling emotions the hug had caused in Renee.

'That felt so… nice…' Renee thought, while all she managed to do outwardly was give a small nod.

 ** _"Sahrotaar!"_** Raki called out and the great serpentine beast answered him. Sahrotaar landed in the center of the courtyard, ready to fly Raki where he needed to be post haste. "I'll see you guys later. That's a promise."

"Damn right it is." Serena concurred haughtily to cover her slight embarrassment.

Renee likewise nodded, "Agreed."

Raki gave one last broad smile, a smile they swore shined with the sun's brightness, before he mounted Sahrotaar and the great serpent was aloft. Renee and Serena slowly turned towards each other with neutral faces. Then Serena smiled slyly and said, "So, let's say you and I have a chit chat over some wine."

Paarthurnax, resting atop one of the towers, opened one eye to view the pair of inhuman females. That particular _Sosnaak_ always had something up her sleeves and he could feel the shenanigans brewing.

()()()()

"Alright, here is good!" Raki yelled. Being as high and going as fast as they were, even a dragon would have a hard time hearing a human speak.

"You're sure you do not want me to land closer?" The dragon questioned, a thin layer of concern in his tone.

"Positive. Don't want another Whiterun incident." Raki shuddered as he recalled that memory of when he flew back to Breezehome on Odahviing. Irileth's yelling, Balgruuf having to do damage control, Farengar's curiosity, and... much had transpired from his unexpected arrival and lapse in judgement.

"As you say," Sahrotaar descended into a relatively small opening in the forest. Raki dismounted him and nodded, a silent promise of a well-cooked cow. Sahrotaar gave the equivalent of a grin and went back towards the keep while Raki began his trek toward Rabona. A dragon such as Sahrotaar could close the distance rather quickly but from this place, Raki assumed it would take him a day or two to reach the city.

'Can't wait to see everyone again. Hopefully, they'll recognize me within a couple of seconds,' Raki knew his appearance was vastly different from the last time he was here. So small and childish back then. Maybe now he could beat Galk at arm wrestling without any of his powers. Sid would definitely be looking up to him now. Father Vincent would most likely ask him what he's been eating to get so big. And Clare, if she was there... he chuckled to himself, giddy to see everyone's reactions.

Having been deposited by Sahrotaar in a clearing a short distance from the road, Raki had made a short trek through the forest until he found the main path. The dragon would not go back to the fort right away, as he wanted to hunt a bit, so he would remain within calling distance for a while.

While the Voice could call a dragon by name regardless of distance, it would take some time for them to join a fight if summoned from the other side of the land, no matter how fast they could fly.

Nonetheless, following the road would take Raki to the next city by the end of the afternoon. From there, he would go from one settlement to the other till he reached Rabona. According to Paarthurnax, Daanlotfel apparently thought the Dragonborn was born in Tamriel, and had chosen this remote island to muster up a new Dragon reign away from prying eyes.

Such irony. He had brought him to Skyrim by chance or fate, and now that he was home, fate sent this new enemy to him. Go figure.

His musings were interrupted as he spotted a trio of travelers walking toward him. The road was fairly remote, which was why he had chosen to land there. The occasional hunter or woodsman would take it, but those were scarce. Bandits seeking to make some coin?

Out of habit, he whispered to himself. **_"Laas Yah Niir."_**

He didn't like the readings he got nor did he trust those "friendly" faces. There were certainly more than those three not too far behind.

"Heyo!" a man with curly black hair and a scruffy beard greeted him with a smile. He gave the impression of being cunning and resourceful. A taciturn-looking sandy brown-haired man was with him, as well as a woman with long light brown hair. Their clothes were ordinary, shirts and pants for the men, a long dress for the woman. They carried no visible weapons.

They didn't need them, Raki knew.

"Hello." Raki replied casually. He was not casual enough however, as the man held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Now, now, why so cautious? It's just us three unarmed travelers. The name's Chronos by the way. These are Lars and Octavia." he introduced his companions.

Lars merely nodded and Octavia gave him a friendly smile.

Raki shrugged. "It's a secluded road. Plenty of bandits. You cannot imagine how often I'm asked to contribute a small fee. For all I know, you have friends waiting around." The best lie is ninety percent truth after all.

"Aww, look at us, no weapons." Octavia said cheerfully.

Chronos smirked knowingly. "True. You on the other hand are mighty finely geared, I'd say. Never seen stuff like this."

Raki groaned loudly. "I've heard that one too. 'Nice weapons you have, surely you could spare one for poor ol' us.'."

Chronos barked a laugh. "Yeah, we get those too once in a while. The result is often messy." He didn't miss Raki narrow his eyes. "Don't worry, we just wanted to investigate something a bit further and ran into you. We mean no trouble."

Octavia continued, "Did you see that beast flying overhead not long ago? That dragon? It landed near the forest nearby, and flew away."

"Yeah, I saw it. Maybe it was hunting for a meal, those things look like they could eat a bear in two bites." Raki suggested. He had actually seen it before, to be honest.

"You look oddly calm for someone who came close to a dragon. You're casually traipsing from the direction it landed, and you don't look like a woodsman. From your stance and balance, I wager you have muscles built in an interesting way, enough that this armor and greatsword are completely natural to you, yet you're pretty young." Chronos listed. "I'd say you're an oddity here."

Lars made a sound of annoyance. Unlike the other two, he seemed to be getting tired of this little dance, despite not saying it. Was he the lowest rank, deferring to the others? Or did he merely have the shortest temper?

"I don't know. Three people, unarmored and unarmed, yet casually going to check on a dragon? That's also pretty uncommon. As for being calm," Raki frowned slightly, "I've had encounters with Yoma and Awakened Beings, so I'm fairly jaded by now."

'Oh yeah, and vampires, werewolves, daedra, daedric princes, dragons and other things I'm probably forgetting.' he added to himself.

The way the trio's eyes widened in synch was actually quite entertaining. Raki's amusement was short lived however as he was forced to raise his left arm to deflect an extending blade. He instantly took a step forward, drawing and swinging his sword at Lars in the same movement.

It didn't connect either, for Chronos blocked the strike with an arm blade of his own, while his free hand was holding Lars back. Octavia had shifted her stance to interfere on either side, but did nothing else.

Chronos chuckled a little. "Now Lars, that wasn't very nice, we were having a friendly conversation after all." His voice was calm, but it held a faint undertone of warning.

Lars grunted but pulled his blade back. Raki lowered his weapon, but didn't sheathe it. Finally, Chronos morphed his arm back.

"Not bad." he praised honestly. "In a real fight, you'd do better against us than some low-ranked warriors back then. Speaking of which, we never got your name."

"Raki."

"'I'll remember it. You know, not many people know what an Awakened Being is."

Raki shrugged. At the very least, it looked like there would be no fighting for now. "I get that a lot. I used to travel with a Claymore when I was a kid. I know what happens when they go over their limit."

"Fair enough." Octavia smiled. "Allow me to introduce ourselves again. I am Octavia, former Number Two. Chronos, former Number Four, and Lars, former Number Six."

Raki raised an eyebrow. "Three former single digits, banding together? This is unusual. May I ask, what brought this up?"

"What do you think? The dragons of course." Chronos replied. "A few days ago, two of our comrades, Cecilia and Catherine, fought one near Mucha. It was a draw. And that's with two Claymores joining the fight against it."

"We don't like intruders on our turf." Lars growled.

"And here we meet a guy who could exchange a few blows with us. A guy with a sword and armor not made of metal, but bone and, looking closer, scales. Coincidence? I don't think so." Chronos pointed at Raki's gear.

"What, you think I'm a dragon in human form?" Raki laughed heartedly. "Sorry, I'm one hundred percent human. But you're right about my weapons. I once found a couple dragon corpses, not too long ago. Since I'm a fairly good blacksmith, I experimented a bit." He examined his left gauntlet, seeing a long scratch from Lars' blow. "But it's a pain finding new materials to fix it. I'm nearly out so I'm not thanking you."

The mix of half-truths combined with his honest expressions was apparently enough to convince the Awakened. Their suspicious looks lessened somewhat.

'Ah, who would have thought briefly attending the Bard Academy would make me a better liar.' Raki thought. Improvising a story on the spot and selling it to the audience with proper acting and intonations were basics, and the best orators could convince anyone of anything. Viarmo had managed to narrate the most outlandish version of King Olaf's Sonnet and gotten praised for it.

"I see." Chronos said slowly. "Though I have one more question. You claim to know about warriors, yet you didn't react to our ranks."

Raki laughed again. "Come on Chronos, no offense, but to a human there's no difference between a former Number Four and a former Number Forty. Also…"

"Yes?"

The human's smile got wider as he dropped the one piece of information that would shock those three for good. "I recently met Riful and Isley. As far as Awakened Beings go, you cannot top those two."

This gave the trio momentary pause. Such a bold statement to come from a human of all things was likely true and even if it wasn't, how could they really even fact check it? Most Awakened chose to stay out of Riful's way and Isley was nowhere to be found, though it wasn't like he and the other two males were really on speaking terms; they certainly couldn't go and ask "Do you know this strange man named Raki?".

Lars verbally announced his immense skepticism. "Are you really sure that was really Isley you met?"

"Yup. I mean, there cannot be many giant silver centaurs with wings around." Raki replied cheekily.

Now even Lars couldn't find any words to say. I mean, he wanted to blurt out Raki was full of shit but the better part of him knew that wasn't likely. The more level headed two of the trio thought alike, "Isley and Riful, huh? For you to have met those two and be allowed to go... interesting. Ah, in that case, I guess I have no choice but to butt out. It would not be wise to upset the Silver Haired King and the Witch of the West." spoke Chronos, walking away with the other two behind him. Lars was more reluctant to walk away, giving Raki one last glance before following the others.

Raki made sure the area was clear before letting out a faint breath of relief, "So many in one setting... no way I could have taken them all on if things had truly gone south." All those high-ranked Awakened in one large group... Raki knew the dragon's posed a massive threat but he didn't think the Awakened Beings would be on such high alert. But then again, this wasn't surprising.

Raki fought a myriad of dragons during his time in Skyrim and plenty could give an Awakened more than a run for their septims… or beras. A select few, who weren't Alduin, could even challenge those who were once thought above all other life.

Unknown to the Dragonborn, this statement was being proven right at this very moment.

()()()()

As a warrior and later an Abyssal, Isley had fought varied opponents in his life. Claymores could be very imaginative with their fighting techniques, and Awakened Beings came in all sizes, shapes and abilities. Be it Rigaldo's dreadful speed, Dauf's ridiculous durability, or Priscilla's utterly terrifying power.

This, however, was new. None of his enemies had ever breathed frost at him.

 ** _"FO KRAH DIIN!"_**

The giant centaur-like creature that was Isley dodged to the side. The lingering cold in the air was awful, almost burning his flesh despite the miss.

'Still not good.' he cursed as he looked up. The blackish-purple winged beast who had assaulted him circled around, its odd compound eyes looking at him. Bracing himself for the pain, Isley forced himself to create some arrows for his bow.

Slowly, so slowly the projectiles came from his arm. And so painfully. One, two… his sight almost blurred when he tried for a third, making him stop before it could come out fully. He glared at the luminous purple veins on his left side.

The odd sentence had hit him during his transformation. He had heard it from a human before, it was more difficult to recognize from the vocal chords of a dragon, but he could now comprehend the full effects that 'Krii Lun Aus' had on its target.

The list included, debilitating nerve and muscle pains, weakened regeneration and hampered shapeshifting.

The last one hurt him the most, as it all but deprived him of his favored weapons. The pain was nearly as bad, as it dulled his reflexes and limited his agility. This in turn made his giant body an easier target, though his Awakened form prevented him from being physically outmatched.

Fighting this thing in his human form would be troublesome. About as bad as a middle-rank Claymore attempting to take on a high-level Awakened, with a wooden sword to boot.

He would actually feel sympathy for the previous batch of Feeders who had received it, if those things had any sentience.

More frost breaths rained down. The ground around him was getting increasingly frozen, forcing him to watch his footing. If he slipped on the ice, he knew the dragon would pounce on him. On the other hand, if he could get a good shot and make it land, he'd have a chance.

Isley carefully, meticulously aimed his arrows. Thankfully, he had a lot of practice at hitting moving targets. Some Awakened could even fly, though not as high. But nothing his vast experience couldn't compensate.

Observing his target, he fired his arrow as he saw the dragon shift its weight to veer. With the power of his Awakened form, it flew much faster than any bow could launch it, reaching the beast near-instantly. Still the dragon managed to avoid it.

Isley had expected this. He shot the second arrow even faster before the dragon had straightened itself in the air. That one was just barely dodged, which such haste the dragon was forced to sacrifice its balance to do it, almost flopping and frantically flapping its wings to recover.

Which was still within Isley's plans. With no hesitation, he yanked the third, half-formed arrow from his arm and notched it. The pain was like ripping off his bone while set on fire, and the arrow came out with bloody chunks of flesh attached to it, but it was usable.

And use it he did. While the dragon was still nearly immobile from attempting to right itself from its stumble, Isley shot this arrow even faster than the previous one.

Had it been half a second faster to recover, the beast would have avoided damage. As it was, the arrow punched a large hole through its left wing and tore a long, deep gash its side. The damaged wing made it impossible to stay in the air, causing it to crash thunderously to the ground. The impact made the earth shake and kicked up a large cloud of debris.

Isley wasted no time and ran to the downed creature. While this was a perfect opportunity to run his opponent through with a lance, he was still unable to shapeshift, and couldn't even morph his bow back into a hand. Instead he decided to make good use of his centaur-like body and stood on his hind legs, only to slam his front hooves down into the dragon's scaly back. The beast was only half as big as him, granting his the height advantage.

Much like a horse trying to stomp a snake, Isley brought down his front legs down again and again. The dragon roared in pain and fury, a haphazard frost breath tore through the side of Isley's lower body, but the Abyssal forced himself to ignore the icy pain. Thankfully, the scales began to crack visibly under the relentless assault, and Isley even managed shatter the injured wing fully.

Then powerful jaws snapped into his rear left leg. In a display of its own strength, the dragon swung its neck and threw the giant Awakened away. The impact shattered parts of his body, such as the wing-like appendages and the horns of his faceplate.

 ** _"GAAN LAH HAAS!"_**

A wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit Isley. Suddenly he felt he had been fighting for days. Pain shot through him and he saw his injuries worsen, the self-inflicted wound on his left arm suddenly getting deeper and wider, and the frostbite of the hole in his side spreading tremendously.

Conversely, he watched as the dragon's injuries healed noticeably in front of his eyes. The wing snapped back into place and the hole patched itself somewhat. Not enough to take off, but the clawed limb could once again be used to attack.

The dragon lumbered toward Isley who tried to lunge at it. Unfortunately, the Drain Vitality shout had weakened his injured rear leg further, making it snap cleanly when he shifted his weight to charge. Isley lost his balance, his rear end unable to support the load, and the dragon jumped at him. The beast stood nearly upright on its own rear legs, wrapping its forelimbs around his body to keep him still. The long neck extended to its full length so Isley had to look up at the odd compound eyes.

The fanged maw opened and came down to bite his head off. He managed to tilt his torso to the right and the fangs sank all the way into his shoulder and a large part of his upper chest. Isley roared in pain, his front legs kicked at the dragon's belly, his right hand clawed at its left side and his bow hitting the other.

Isley's fingers found a grip on the damaged scales which he gruesomely ripped off. The softer, vulnerable flesh was exposed and he shoved his hand in it, seizing, tearing, goring the beast. A muffled roar was heard, the clamping jaws slacked just a bit, and a mighty shove forced his opponent away, taking away a sizeable chunk of the Awakened's chest.

Both were grievously injured now. Isley's left shoulder was barely attached to his body, hanging by a strip of flesh and skin, and his rear leg was useless. On the other hand, the dragon's scales were cracked all over, blood oozing visibly, and a large hole in its left side was pouring more of the crimson liquid.

The reptilian face smirked evilly at Isley and spoke. " _ **GAAN**_ …"

Isley was moving as soon as its mouth opened. If both his rear legs had been valid, the gap would have been closed near instantly, but this was not the case here.

"… ** _LAH_** …"

The dragon saw the injured Abyssal wouldn't quite make it in time. Victory was its.

Isley came to the same realization and did the first thing he could think of. He seized his mangled morphed arm with his good hand, ripped it off his body and swung it at the dragon's face. It connected, jerking the beast's head to the side just as the 'HAAS' was said, and the shout went astray.

For a split moment, the dragon's throat was exposed.

Knowing he had to finish this battle here and now, Isley shifted his grip on his severed arm, pushed forward and stabbed the sharp point of the bow into the vulnerable point with all his strength and mass. It punched through the softer, more flexible scales, the impact nearly bowling the beast onto its back. Isley pushed harder, forcing on its side to the ground, and kneeled with his front legs on the neck.

The dragon thrashed under Isley, its tail and wings lashing frantically. A clawed thumb stabbed Isley in his exposed side but he didn't relent and forced his improvised weapon further into the neck. A croaking gurgle was heard as it went deeper and deeper until it pierced all the way through, blood pouring from the dragon's mouth and soaking the ground.

Finally the monster went limp under the Awakened, its thrashing limbs falling lifelessly to the ground and no longer moving. Isley slowly allowed himself to relax, the tension leaving his body. It took several more minutes until he could shift back into his human form.

The naked silver-haired man remained kneeling in exhaustion. This had been the closest fight in his life. While hard-fought, his battle with Luciella had not come this close to his defeat. The Feeders had yet to grow enough to push him this far, though he knew it was a matter of time. And he was not proud enough to think he had ever stood a chance against Pricilla.

But this… teetering on the edge, being one step away from death… It was oddly exhilarating. It reminded him a bit of his time as a warrior.

He let out a small chuckle, which turned into a full laugh.

Still, his situation was not good. The previous encounter with the Feeders had left him with surprisingly few injuries thanks to the unexpected assistance. Therefore, for the first time in a while, he was actually able to greatly recover before the next fight, instead of barely hanging on. This unexpected battle however had left him with new injuries, so he would be at a greater disadvantage when the Feeders appeared again. That is, unless he could find a large amount of food. His gaze fell upon the corpse of his opponent.

"I wonder…"

()()()()

 ** _Another huge thanks to good ol' Dany boy for this chapter and beta-ing as usual! Dude wrote the Legendary Dragon Vs Isley fight and the encounter between Raki and the Awakened group. Speaking of which!_**

 ** _Dany's note : Working with Serendipitous in this is a lot of fun, so thank you man for taking up the challenge! And readers, please let us know what you think, reviews make fics go round… and seriously, Serendipitous deserves them after how much I bug him with details._**

 ** _You're welcome Dany. Lol, "bug me for details" he says. That's one of the reasons this fic is so fun to write! Now, Translations:_**

 _Diiv – Wyrm_

 _Fod mu los - when we are_

 _Faaz - pain_

 _Tahrodiss - treacherous_

 _Azhid - Bitter_

 _Orin - Quite_

 _Thu'um - storm voice_

 _Fahdon - friend_

 _Drem Yol Lok - Greetings/peace fire sky_

 _Dinokke - deaths_

 _Kroniid - conquer_

 _Zul - voice_

 _grah-zeymahzinne – allies_

 _Daanlotfel / Daan Lot Fel – Doom Great Ferocity_


End file.
